Diários Da Nossa Primavera
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: O destino destes dois amantes está escrito a sangue. Okita Souji x OC Yoshida Chiyo - não é yaoi
1. Primavera

**"DIÁRIOS DA NOSSA PRIMAVERA"**

Uma fanficde _Peacemaker Kurogane _por _Igarashi-Chan!_

**Okita Souji x OC (Yoshida Chiyo)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Peacemaker Kurogane _não me pertence e esta fanfic foi escrita apenas por diversão.

PRIMEIRA FANFIC EM PORTUGUÊS SOBRE OKITA SOUJI SEM CONTER YAOI.

**AVISO:**

A fanfic que se segue contém descrição de sexo, violência, linguagem imprópria, etc.

Se é sensível a algum destes tópicos, não leia.

* * *

**I**

* * *

**Março, 1864 (Era Tokugawa) – Kyoto **

* * *

A Primavera acabara de chegar ao Japão! Já se sentia o aroma a flores de cerejeira no ar fresco. Os habitantes de Kyoto pareciam realmente felizes ao passearem pelas ruas da cidade. Assim julgavam os olhos azuis-claros de uma bela moça de 18 anos. O mês que passara fechada naquele _Inn_ estava a começar a maça-la! Necessitava de respirar um ar diferente e até de ver pessoas diferentes! Parara um mês a observar as vidas das lojas a que tinha campo de visão da sua janela.

Levantou-se e abandonou o quarto. Aquele, mais do que outro local qualquer, era neste momento a localização mais crucial de todo o Japão! Era o local onde a futura revolução, que iria ser conhecida mais tarde como _Bakumatsu_, estava a ser preparada pelos rebeldes do_ Chōshū_ em conjunto com o seu pai.

Sem pedir permissão, a bela jovem abriu a _shoji_ dos aposentos do seu pai.

- Pai!

Uma voz feminina interrompeu a reunião de Yoshida Toshimaro com mais alguns membros do _Chōshū._

Yoshida Toshimaro era um homem atraente! Tinha á volta de 30 anos, longos cabelos pretos atados atrás. Bastante alto e musculoso, de olhos frios. Usava uma _yukata_ preta e andava sempre acompanhado pelo seu aprendiz e servo de 15 anos, Kitamura Suzu.

- Oh! Peço imensa desculpa pela interrupção! Não sabia que estavam em reunião.

- Espera, querida! – pediu Yoshida á filha – O que desejas?

- Com todo o respeito, Pai, mas estou um pouco cansada de ficar aqui na _Casa de Ikeda-ya _todo o dia. – começou, com a sua suave voz, a jovem – Pode-me dar permissão para dar um pequeno passeio por Kyoto?

Yoshida Chiyo era a mais bela jovem que os rebeldes do _Chōshū _já haviam visto_. _Era elegante e graciosa. O seu belo rosto de porcelana, branco com carnudos lábios vermelhos e penetrantes olhos azuis-claros. O longo cabelo preto atado no final da nuca com um _ribbon_ lilás em forma de laço. Trajava um belo quimono de seda lilás com bordados preciosos a fio de ouro e fio roxo. Yoshida com certeza primava bem a filha que tinha!

- Não é seguro que andas sozinhas nas ruas de Kyoto! – alertou Yoshida, com a sua protecção paternal.

- Eu sei. – concordou Chiyo – Mas … já passei um mês aqui fechada! Por favor …

- Está bem, mas promete-me que vais ter cuidado!

- Irei! – a jovem sorriu, abrindo a _shoji_ e retirando-se da sala.

- Tem uma filha belíssima, Yoshida-_sama_! – disse um dos rebeldes.

Yoshida riu. Ele sabia o quanto valiosa era a sua filha. Sempre a protegera mais do que qualquer coisa durante 18 anos. Já estava na sua idade de casar, mas Yoshida não a queria com nenhum homem, por entanto! Talvez quando aparecer o homem ideal para ela! Sempre a sua menina perfeita.

**

* * *

**

As ruas de Kyoto pareciam mais bonitas desde á um mês atrás. Chiyo sorriu sentindo a brisa fresca da manhã pentear os seus cabelos. A sua sombrinha lilás impedia que o sol queimasse a sua pele branca que parecia reluzir. Os homens olhavam para ela com sorrisos luxuosos. As mulheres admiravam o quanto elegante ela se vestia e invejavam-na! Querendo ser como ela.

- Menina!

Chiyo ouviu uma idosa sorridente a acenar-lhe e a chamá-la.

- Venha cá! Venha cá!

Chiyo sorriu e graciosamente aproximou-se da senhora, que a olhava com um enorme sorriso. O rosto dela era marcado pelo tempo com rugas e o cabelo grisalho atado. O seu quimono era vermelho.

- Bom dia! – sorriu Chiyo, sempre com educação.

- Bom dia, Menina! – sorriu a Idosa, convidando-a a sentar-se numa cadeira em torno de uma mesa roxo arredondada. – Sente-se!

- Eu …

Mas antes que desse conta, a Idosa pegou na sua mão e percorreu-a com o seu dedo ossudo, fazendo a espinha de Chiyo arrepiar-se de medo.

- O seu destino não é favorável, Yoshida Chiyo!

- Como …?

- Cuidado! – interrompeu-a a Idosa – Felicidade nem sempre significa paz! O seu destino está traçado a sangue!

A Idosa largou a mão de Chiyo, deixando a rapariga atónica e sem perceber o que aquelas frases significavam. A mulher levantou-se e desapareceu no interior da loja. Chiyo queria segui-la mas achou que não era de bom tom fazê-lo!

A bela moça levantou-se, com toda a sua graciosidade e abandonou a pequena lojinha, dando pequenas olhadelas para verificar se a misteriosa Idosa voltara. Afastou-se então. Continuando o seu passeio pelas ruas ensolaradas da cidade japonesa.

Parou numa montra repleta de doces e deliciada com as especialidades entrou para comprar algumas. Nas vitrinas expostas existia uma enorme variedade de doçaria á escolha. Os olhos azuis-claros de Chiyo passaram pelos doces, escolhendo os que mais lhe agradavam, após uma breve reflexão, educadamente dirigiu-se ao vendedor e apontou os doces escolhidos.

- Muito obrigada pela sua compra, Menina! – sorriu, amavelmente, o senhor entregando-lhe uma saquinha com os doces. A jovem sorriu e abandonado a loja e fazendo as pessoas que passavam por ela exclamar o quanto graciosa ela era.

- PARÁ! Sakamoto Ryōma desta vez apanhamos-te!

Um grito fez a rua cair em silêncio e um homem que corria extremamente rápido empurrou Chiyo, fazendo a moça desequilibrar-se e cair no chão, espalhando os doces que nem tinha provado pelo chão, sendo destruídos pelos pés dos soldados dos Shinsengumi que perseguiam o homem.

- A menina está bem? – perguntou a voz preocupada de uma mulher com cerca de 40 anos, ajudando Chiyo a levantar-se – Aqueles homens …!

- Muito Obrigada! – agradeceu Chiyo, dando-lhe um sorriso, que se desvaneceu quando olhou para o chão e viu o seu lanche destruído – Os meus doces! Parece que gastei dinheiro para nada!

- Eu pagar-lhe-ei os doces que perdeu!

Uma voz doce e masculina veio por detrás dela, fazendo Chiyo virar-se e encarar um belo rapaz de longos cabelos pretos atados, num traje de _Shinsengumi_ mas com um sorriso bastante simpático.

- Obrigado, mas não é necessário!

- Eu aceitaria! – comentou a mulher, afastando-se – _Por todos os estragos que têm feito!_ _Pff!_ _Nem cuidado têm com uma mulher …!_

- Mas eu insisto em pagar o que a Menina perdeu! – sorriu o rapaz na casa dos 20 – Afinal a culpa foi do meu esquadrão! Eu insisto!

- Não. – insistiu Chiyo – Não precisa de pagar nada!

- Como não preciso? Os seus doces ficaram arruinados por causa do meu esquadrão! Eu insisto e vou-lhe comprar novos doces! Venha comigo, por favor!

O rapaz pegou suavemente na mão da bela jovem e levou-a ao interior da loja de doces. O vendedor imediatamente reconheceu o seu cliente diário.

- Okita-_kun_! – sorriu o homem – Que doces vai desejar hoje?

- Quero uma saca daquelas bolachas e … três bombons daqueles! E … ah! Aqueles! Aqueles!

Chiyo reparou a euforia do rapaz a escolher os doces com a gulosice de uma criança de 5 anos. Sorriu mas não de gozo, de felicidade que aquela cena caricata lhe estava a proporcionar.

O vendedor deu duas sacas a Okita, com os pedidos. Ele agradeceu e ao chegarem ao exterior da loja, o rapaz deu a saca azul á jovem.

- Obrigado, mas eu disse-lhe que não era necessário!

- E eu insisti em pagar-lhe! – sorriu o rapaz – Venha! Vamos comer os doces para um sítio agradável!

Chiyo ponderou se devia confiar no jovem ou não, mas ele era bastante simpático! Mas seu pai sempre lhe precavera acerca de homens que apenas desejavam abusar de jovens mulheres! Deu alguns passos em frente, parando depois.

Okita olhou para ela, com surpreso. Ela estava cabisbaixa e petrificada.

- Que se passa? – perguntou amavelmente Okita.

- O meu pai sempre me disse para eu não confiar em estranhos!

O rapaz sorriu e percebeu a situação, aproximou-se dela com o mesmo sorriso gentil.

- A menina não precisa de se preocupar! Eu não tenho intenções de lhe fazer mal. Apenas estarmos um pouco a conversar e a partilhar doces!

O sorriso de Okita Souji era realmente confortante. A jovem acabou por concordar em acompanhar o belo jovem, que começara a caminhar. Chiyo nunca percorrera aquele caminho, apenas até a ponte de madeira sob a água, mas ele não parecia ter segundas intenções. Reparou então nele. O longo cabelo preto atado chegava-lhe ao meio das costas. Os olhos doces violeta-escuro e o sorriso sempre presente. Observou o uniforme e a espada atada á cintura, devia com certeza pertencer a algum exército!

Olhou ao local onde haviam chegado. Era um rio calmo e fresco. O acompanhante sentou-se na relva verdejante e fresca, olhando para os doces como uma criança.

- Sente-se também … err?

- Chiyo! – respondeu a bela moça.

- Chiyo-_san_! – Okita sorriu.

A jovem graciosamente sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando o peso do seu leve corpo nas ancas. Abriu o seu pacote com doces e tirou uma bolachinha do seu interior. Trincou-o e sentiu o agradável sabor derreter na sua boca.

- Aconselhava-a a experimentar este doce! – sorriu Okita, estendendo um doce redondo coberto com açúcar em pó. – É o melhor!

Chiyo agradeceu e recebeu o doce. Olhou-o e deu uma trinca na superfície mole. Tinha um sabor intenso a framboesa. Era realmente bom!

- Obrigado por tudo, Okita-_san_! – agradeceu Chiyo – Foi muito simpático da sua parte ter-me proporcionado esta tarde!

- Ora, Chiyo-_san_! – corou Okita - Quem está a ser muito simpático é você! Eu apenas fiz o que devia fazer!

- Se fosse outra pessoa teria ignorado. – continuou Chiyo – Você não! Você foi extremamente querido.

- Chiyo-_san_ pare com os elogios! – Okita coçou a parte de trás do pescoço, corando.

- Não precisa de corar! – Chiyo escondeu o riso com a mão.

Os risos mantiveram até as sacas recheadas com doces acabarem com o seu conteúdo. Chiyo começara a pensar que se havia enganado em relação ao jovem rapaz. Estava a ficar tarde e Okita ofereceu-se para levar a moça a casa. Ela, sorrindo, aceitou a proposta do rapaz.

Chegando a _Casa de Ikeda-ya_, despediram-se e entre risos e faces coradas partilharam um beijo na face. Okita ficou a observar a rapariga desaparecer na escuridão do _hall_ do _Inn_. O rapaz sorriu e desvaneceu no meio da confusão das ruas de Kyoto.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	2. Vila de Mibu

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Um novo dia começara em Kyoto. O sol já emergia, ao amanhecer. O céu estava novamente límpido. As flores de cerejeiras continuavam a bailar pelos ares, numa dança graciosa, pousando suavemente contra a janela do quarto de Chiyo; que acordara devido á luz intensa que lhe invadira o quarto e se focava nos seus olhos, deixando-os azuis muito pálidos, quase brancos. Aqueles olhos. Que diziam que tinham muita água, devido ao azul pálido e às suas lágrimas frequentes desde o falecimento da sua mãe, Natsu.

Natsu era uma das princesas herdeiras do trono japonês. Era uma mulher extremamente bonita com uns olhos de um azul pálido da cor do céu (muito raros no Japão). Yoshida Toshimaro foi ordenado a ser guarda-costas da princesa, e os dois acabaram por se apaixonar. Não era permitido que uma princesa casa-se ou tivesse algum tipo de relação amorosa com um espadachim por isso fugiram. Meses depois nascera Chiyo, que herdara os olhos claros da mãe e os cabelos escuros do pai. Natsu morrera quando o seu pai descobriu o seu paradeiro e executou-a, daí nasceu o grande ódio de Yoshida pelo governo Shogunate.

Chiyo levantou-se do seu _futon_ e escolheu um quimono no seu armário. Escolheu um de seda, azul-pálido com bordados de flores a fio prateado e fio azul-escuro; que contrastava com os seus belos olhos. Decidiu utilizar o cabelo caído hoje, sem _ribbon_.

Ao olhar-se ao espelho, lembrou-se do seu reflexo na água do rio, na tarde anterior que passara com Okita-_san_. Recordou-se do belo sorriso que ele sempre mostrara. Como ele conseguira-a fazer sentir-se calma e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Sentimento estranho, pensava ela.

Dirigiu-se á porta, dando um último olhar á janela que mostrava o quanto belo era o dia no exterior. O longo corredor de chão em estacas de madeira e de shoji seguidas demorava 2 minutos a atravessar-se, descendo depois pelas escadas de madeira. Do salão de refeições ouvia-se ruído da voz de várias pessoas. Ao entrar no salão o barulho cessou e os homens pertencentes ao _Chōshū_ automaticamente se atiraram ao chão e fizeram-lhe uma vénia. Esta reacção deixou Chiyo desconfortável e dirigiu-se ao lugar onde estava o pai. As pequenas mesas individuais, tradicionalmente japonesas, estavam dispostas num gigante rectângulo e os homens sentavam-se apoiados nos seus joelhos por cima de um pequeno _futon_.

- Bom dia, pai! – cumprimentou Chiyo, sentando-se ao lado esquerdo de Suzu, que se encontrava no lado esquerdo de Yoshida.

- Bom dia, querida!

Chiyo sorriu como cumprimento a Suzu, que lhe retribuiu o mesmo sorriso amigável. Uma das criadas estendeu-lhe uma taça com arroz, com um sorriso. Chiyo aceitou e sorriu em retorno. Era com certeza uma moça bastante querida entre todos. Pegando nos seus pauzinhos começou graciosamente a trincar os grãos de arroz, alternando com os pequenos pedaços de tofu e carne que estavam num pratinho distribuído no seu tabuleiro.

Sentiu-se observada e olhou em seu redor; percebendo então porque sentira isso: a recepcionista estava a falar com uma das empregadas do Inn, que se chamava Fey, e ambas olhavam para ela. Chiyo sentiu-se um tanto constrangida! Não gostava de se sentir observada e muito menos com duas pessoas a segredarem ao ouvido uma da outra enquanto olhavam para ela. Teria alguma coisa? Estaria com o quimono sujo ou com algum pedaço de comida entre os dentes?

Então, viu Fey aproximar-se de si. Fey era uma mulher de 25 anos e verdade seja dita, não era bonita! Tinha feições um pouco redondas e os olhos castanhos-escuros salientes. O seu nariz era demasiado grande para o típico japonês e o cabelo preto curto não a favorecia devido á sua cara ser demasiado redonda. Fey era o tipo de mulher que usava qualquer coisa, mesmo que não lhe ficasse bem. A empregada baixou-se e colocou-se de joelhos ao lado de Chiyo, que ficou nervosa porque sabia que o quer que elas as duas tivessem estado a falar iria ser-lhe dito agora.

- Chiyo-_bochan_! – sorriu Fey, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – Está ali um rapaz que pergunta por si.

- Um rapaz? – perguntou Chiyo, com ar de surpresa e sem ter uma ideia de quem poderia ser.

- Sim. – afirmou a empregada – Ele diz que quer falar consigo. Pediu se podia leva-lo ao seu quarto mas nós temos regras para não o fazer!

- Quem é esse rapaz? – perguntou a bela moça – Não deu nome?

- Sim, deu! – Fey acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Ele chama-se Okita Souji.

- _Okita-san …_ - os olhos de Chiyo abriram-se mais e a sua face aqueceu, tornando a pele branca num rubor avermelhado.

- Quer que eu o mande embora? – perguntou Fey, vendo a reacção dela.

- Não, não … - Chiyo acenou negativamente – Eu irei ter com ele.

A empregada sorriu e abandonou o lugar ao lado dela, correndo com passinhos pequeninos em direcção á recepcionista, que a esperava com a resposta encostada á coluna de madeira que suportava a porta para a sala de refeições.

- Podes dizer ao rapaz que Chiyo-_bochan_ irá ter com ele dentro de momentos. – informou Fey, sussurrando.

- O rapaz que quer falar com a filha do Yoshida … - começou a recepcionista, com um tom ainda mais baixo que o da amiga como se fosse proibido falar sobre aquele assunto, de facto era! – É dos _Shinsengumi_! É o famoso capitão do primeiro esquadrão.

- O quê?!

A recepcionista arrastou Fey para a cozinha, que se encontrava agora vazia. Fey parecia preocupada assim como a recepcionista, que se chamava Nakiwazi. Era a esposa do senhor que era dono da peixaria em frente ao Inn, tinha 40 anos. Era uma mulher baixa e robusta, de feições angulosas, olhos pequeninos e cabelo preto atado no cimo da cabeça.

- O que um _Shinsengumi_ quererá da filha do inimigo?! – exclamou Fey, mantendo sempre o tom de voz baixo.

- Não sei … - começou Nakiwazi – Mas não tenho um bom pressentimento em relação a isto!

- Podíamos … ir espreitar a conversa deles!

- Nem pensar! – renunciou imediatamente a recepcionista – Onde está a tua educação?

- Não existe tempo para a educação agora! E se ele tenta fazer mal a Chiyo-_dono_? Pode-lhe ter sido ordenado que a assassinasse!

- E iriam mandar o melhor espadachim só para matar uma miúda inocente e inofensiva?

- Sabes como os _Shinsengumi_ são! – argumentou Fey – Uns sedentos por sangue!

* * *

O coração de Chiyo palpitava fortemente no seu peito á medida que se aproximava da recepção onde Okita Souji estaria á sua espera. Em passos decididos mas um pouco hesitantes caminhou em direcção a um vulto masculino de costas que tapava uma parte do sol ofuscante que vinha do exterior.

- Espero não o ter feito esperar!

Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiram-se libertar da sua garganta. O rapaz virou-se para ela, com um enorme sorriso na bela face. Não parecia chateado pelo facto de ter esperado mais de um quarto de hora. Os seus longos cabelos pretos estavam atados quase na ponta por um cordel, trajava uma _yukata_ branca e umas _getas_ calçadas.

- Não houve qualquer problema!

As cabeças de Fey e Nakiwazi apareceram atrás de uma coluna de madeira, para escutar a conversa do jovem casal.

- Err … hum … bem … veio aqui para … falar comigo? – gaguejou Chiyo, tentando formar uma frase suficientemente clara e não embaraçosa.

Okita sorriu nervosamente, nem ele sabia porque fora ao Inn para "falar" com a bela moça. E os interrogativos olhos azuis dela estava agora fixados nele, o que estava a deixa-lo nervoso.

- Na verdade, não! – negou o rapaz corando ainda mais, o que a deixou ainda mais surpresa.

Ao ver o estampado de surpresa no rosto de Chiyo, Okita riu-se nervosamente e após olhou para ela, fazendo um rubor aparecer na face dela.

- Sendo honesto... eu vim aqui para vê-la!

- Mas isso já eu percebi, mas porquê? – riu-se Chiyo, olhando-o.

- Eu … err … bem …! – corou Okita, desviando o olhar. – A verdade é que … - os olhos de Okita cruzaram-se com os dela – Não consegui aguentar … sem ver o seu belo rosto! Deve estar a achar-me um demente mas … é essa a verdade!

Os dois estavam igualmente corados e cabisbaixos, tentando não olhar nos olhos um do outro. Chiyo corou quase tanto como o vermelho do seu batom.

- Não acho … - confessou Chiyo, com um nervoso sorriso. – Não acho que … seja demente!

Chiyo engoliu um seco, nervosa com o olhar surpreso do rapaz.

- Não acha … que …! – surpreendeu-se Okita, dando um passo em frente.

Os pés de Okita moveram-se em direcção a ela e os de Chiyo ficaram como pregados ao chão de madeira do _Inn_. Os seus músculos pararam. Como se tudo no mundo tivesse acabado e a única coisa que se mantinha viva era aquele momento. Os olhos azul-pálido de Chiyo chocaram-se com os violeta de Okita, deixando-os sem respiração.

- Eu …! – corou Chiyo.

Os rostos do jovem casal nunca haviam estado tão próximos, e os olhos de Okita estavam baços com desejo, assim como os de Chiyo. Ambos tinham a face ruborizada. O nariz de Okita ruçou no de Chiyo, fazendo a jovem corar ainda mais.

Quando se aperceberam o que iria acontecer a seguir, Nakiwazi e Fey atiraram um pote que enfeitava as escadas de madeira, fazendo os jovens afastarem-se com o susto. Ficaram a olhar em retorno e viram a bela jarra, bastante cara e antiga desfeita em cacos a seus pés. Ouviram-se vozes a interrogarem-se que barulho havia sido aquele e passos em direcção ao _hall_.

- Venha comigo! – ordenou Okita, pegando na mão de Chiyo, que se manteve imóvel. - Se nos vêm aqui, irão pensar que a culpa da jarra se ter partido!

Chiyo deixou-se arrastar por Okita para o exterior do _Inn_. O rapaz corria mesmo com _getas_ corria demasiado rápido para ela o acompanhar, foi então que Okita parou e sorriu para ela, que estava com a respiração acelerada.

- Cansada, Chiyo-_san_?

- Desculpe … - arfou Chiyo, com a mão no peito – Mas não estou habituada a correr!

A jovem olhou para Okita e riu-se, como se a sua frase anterior tivesse sido extremamente ridícula!

- Não se preocupe com isso! – sorriu Okita – Venha, vou leva-la a conhecer o meu Dojo!

- Okay!

Chiyo sorriu abertamente e deixou-se ser puxada pela mão de Okita.

* * *

Okita empurrou o portão de madeira que dava entrada para a Vila de Mibu. Chiyo olhou em volta, pois tudo aquilo lhe era estranho. A o entrarem deslumbrou-se a visão do Dojo e dos aposentos, vários soldados de uniforme igual ao de Okita estavam no pátio e olharam para a moça com interrogação.

- Bom dia! – acenou Okita aos soldados, com o seu habitual sorriso e de mão dada com Chiyo, que corou ao se aperceber que todos os homens a olhavam com dúvida.

- Bom dia, capitão! – acenaram eles.

- Esta é Chiyo-_san_! – apresentou Okita e os soldados acenaram a rapariga.

Continuaram a visita pela Vila; Okita mostrou-lhe os aposentos, o Dojo onde estavam vários soldados a treinar e a caminho da porta, encontraram Toshizo Hijikata.

- Souji …?

- Bom dia, Hijikata-_san_! – sorriu o belo capitão.

Hijikata olhou para Chiyo com interrogação e suspeita, era-lhe familiar mas nunca a tinha visto, pensa ele.

- Oh … que rude da minha parte! – riu-se Okita e puxou a mão mais para a frente, colocando Hijikata e Chiyo frente a frente. – Esta é Chiyo-_san_!

Chiyo sorriu e fez uma pequena vénia, mas não recebeu nenhum cumprimento agradável por parte de Hijikata, que apenas a ficou a fintar.

- Tu és-me familiar! – disse, por fim, o vice-comandante.

- Deve ser impressão sua, Hijikata-_san_. – sorriu Chiyo – Eu cheguei a Kyoto a uma semana e entretanto nunca havia saído do Inn onde estou hospedada.

- É…! – pronunciou Hijikata, com um tom pensativo mas nada convencido – No entanto, essas feições … quem são os teus pais?

- Hijikata-_san_! – interrompeu Okita – Não seja rude!

- Não estou a ser rude!

- É melhor eu ir … - interrompeu, timidamente, Chiyo.

- Mas … Chiyo-_san_! – exclamou Okita, um tanto triste.

- Não fique triste, Okita-_san_! – sorriu Chiyo – Voltaremos a encontrarmo-nos.

Dando um pequeno beijo de despedida na bochecha de Okita, a bela moça corou e dirigiu-se graciosamente para a saída da Vila de Mibu. A observa-la ficou Okita com ar sonhador e Hijikata com ar desconfiado, estranhando a retirada de emergência de Chiyo.

* * *

**CONTINUA ....**

* * *


	3. Laços

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

- Onde estiveste?

Ao chegar ao Inn, Chiyo foi surpreendida pelo pai. A bela moça olhou para ele e sorriu embaraçada, olhando para ele na entrada do seu quarto.

- Ora pai, fui dar uma pequena volta!

- Uma volta? – desconfiou Yoshida.

- Sim, pai. – confirmou Chiyo, com o sorriso – Precisava de apanhar ar. Peço desculpa por não lhe ter dado conhecimento da minha saída.

- Mas sentiste esse desejo assim tão repentinamente? Nem acabaste o teu pequeno-almoço …

Chiyo aproximou-se do pai, com um ar confuso. Nunca Yoshida havia feito tantas perguntas e com aquele tom desconfiado.

- Porque essas perguntas todas, pai? – perguntou a bela moça – Não estou a compreender!

- Por nada! – respondeu Yoshida – Apenas achei … estranho!

- Não precisa de se preocupar, pai! – sorriu Chiyo, colocando os seus braços delicados em torno do corpo musculoso de Yoshida.

O homem sorriu, mas não pareceu convencido com as respostas da filha. Sentia que algo de estranha se passava com ela, antes daquela saída do dia anterior nunca quisera sair do _Inn_, era uma pessoa discreta que raramente sorria, contudo, agora o fazia. Aquela mudança não agradara ao pai, que pressentia algo de errado.

* * *

Okita Souji passava as mãos pelas costas de Saizo, que descansava no seu colo, enquanto Hijikata traçava traços de tinta sobre papel. Um suspiro por parte de Okita bailou no ar no momento em que a bela face de Chiyo lhe apareceu em mente.

"_Não_ _fique triste, Okita-__san__! Voltaremos a encontrarmo-nos_"

Um sorriso esboçou-se no belo rosto do capitão. Na sua mente, apenas o sorriso de Chiyo era mostrado. Os dentes brancos como pérolas, brilhavam nos lábios carnudos sublimemente pintados de vermelho forte, que realçavam a brancura. Os olhos apaixonados, de um azul gélidos como o céu de inverno, brilhavam de amor. A delicada pele branca, nunca tocada pelo sol e sem marcas, parecia brilhar dando-lhe um aspecto de santa sagrada.

- Era uma bela moça!

A voz grave de Hijikata interrompeu a visão paradisíaca de Okita.

- Huh? – os olhos de Okita viraram-se para o homem que continuava a escrever.

- Aquela rapariga que veio contigo. – respondeu Hijikata, olhando para ele. – Era muito bonita.

- Oh! – suspirou Okita, desviando o rosto. – Ela …

- _Ela_? – Hijikata sorriu maliciosamente – Porquê esse "ela" tão triste?

- O meu tom não foi triste, Hijikata-_san_! – suspirou Okita, olhando o melancólico horizonte.

- Eh! Eh! Eh! Como uma linda moça causa estragos … - riu-se Hijikata.

- Estragos?

- Estragos no teu coração apaixonado!

- Mas qual coração apaixonado, Hijikata-_san_! – riu-se Okita, começando a suar de nervosismo – Parece um daqueles poetas …!

- Um belo poeta me saíste tu! – Hijikata abanou a cabeça e voltou ao seu trabalho de escrita – Contudo … não confio nessa rapariga!

- Mal a conhece! – indignou-se Okita, olhando firmemente o vice-comandante – Não pode fazer assim julgamentos das pessoas!

- Calma! – pediu Hijikata, olhando para o capitão – Eu não estou a fazer juízos de ninguém! Apenas sinto um mau pressentimento acerca disto.

- Disto? – repetiu Okita.

- Da vossa relação!

- Somos apenas amigos …

- Por entanto! – interrompeu Hijikata, bastante sério. – Lembra-te Souji! É proibido! Por muito que a ames …

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- Por muito que a ames … - continuou Hijikata, ignorando a interrompeção dele - … essa relação não tem futuro!

Okita olhou nos olhos de Hijikata. O vice-comandante sempre fora pouco dado a brincadeiras e os seus olhos estavam sérios e preocupados. Sérios em relação a este assunto, que não era para brincadeiras; preocupados com Okita, que pudesse fazer alguma loucura. Suspirando e desviando o olhar do jovem capitão, tentou acalmar-se com a continuação da sua pintura.

* * *

A luz do luar já brilhava no alto do céu azul-escuro, salpicado de estrelas. Tão imenso e interminável. Os olhos perdidos do jovem capitão olhavam-no. Mas a sua mente, essa estava noutra imagem: a imagem da perfeição e divindade.

- Okita-_san_!

A voz de Tetsunosuke interrompeu os pensamentos do _hitokiri_, que "acordou" do sonho que estava a ter acordado. Novamente a imagem de Chiyo não lhe saía da cabeça e sentia-se estranho, como se o mundo tivesse desabado em cima de si apenas com as palavras proferidas por Hijikata.

- Okita-_san_! – o jovem pajem voltou a chamar.

- Uh? – o jovem capitão olhou em redor – Oh! Tetsu! Diz!

- O que se passa, Okita-san? – perguntou Tetsu – Parece tão triste!

- Não estou triste! – sorriu Okita, desorganizando o cabelo de Tetsunosuke com a sua mão. – Apenas estou cansado.

- Cansado? – estranhou Tetsu. Okita não fizera nada o dia todo!

Mas nenhuma resposta veio do jovem capitão. O seu olhar continuava perdido. Deixou seus olhos violetas e enamorados pousarem sobre a lua. A lua que parecia tão longitude como o amor da bela moça dos olhos aguados.

"_Em penso tanto nela. Mas … será que ela está a pensar em mim?"_

* * *

Chiyo lançou um último olhar á lua melancólica. Com um suspiro tentou arrancar a imagem do jovem capitão da sua cabeça, mas não conseguia. Lentamente encostou-se á parede de madeira dos seus aposentos e sorrindo, completamente enfeitiçada por amor, bailou até á _shoji_ e correu-a, abandonando seu quarto numa canção muda.

Descendo as escadas até á sala de refeição, passou por vários hospedes conhecidos e empregadas, cumprimentando com o máximo de educação todos. As empregadas fizeram uma vénia e abriram a _shoji_ da sala para a que a senhorita pudesse entrar.

- Boa noite, meu pai! – Chiyo fez uma vénia – Boa noite, nobres samurais.

- Boa noite, filha! – sorriu Yoshida á filha. – Senta-te.

A bela moça sorriu e sentou-se no último lugar livre em torno da mesa, preenchida pelos rebeldes do _Chōshū_. O único lugar livre situava-se á direita de seu pai e á esquerda de um jovem rapaz que ela não conhecia.

O jovem devia ter 20 anos no mínimo. Era um belo jovem. De olhos verdes penetrantes e de cabelos louros e sorriso bonito. Vestia um vestuário ocidental. Mas era naturalmente japonês. Contudo sua roupa era uniforme militar. Fazendo uma vénia solene, a bela moça sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Boa noite, senhorita! – cortejou-a o rapaz.

A resposta de Chiyo foi um sorriso.

- Minha filha, deixa-me apresentar-te Matsumono Gackt. – sorriu Yoshida – O teu noivo.

- Noivo!?

As palavras saíram automaticamente da garganta de Chiyo. Sentiu-se gelar, o tempo paralisou, alguém lhe dava pontadas frias na barriga, tinha um nó na garganta.

- Ora … porquê esse descontentamento? – perguntou Yoshida.

- Não lhe agrado, Chiyo-_dono_? – perguntou, docemente, Gackt.

- _Não_ … claro que sim! – Chiyo tentou fingir o sorriso mais simpático que conseguia – Você agrada-me totalmente!

- Vai ser uma honra casar-me com uma senhorita tão bonita! – ao dizer isto Gackt fez um gesto que Chiyo achou estranho: pegou em sua mão e suavemente pousou um beijo nela.

- Gackt-_kun_ é o filho mais novo do general do exército francês, sua mãe era japonesa mas seu pai era francês. – informou Yoshida – Visto que os noivos já se conheceram, podemos começar os preparativos para o casamento!

Chiyo ainda não caíra em si. Todos os seus sonhos de poder um dia estar com Okita desmoronar-se naqueles minutos. Estava noiva. Talvez ainda não percebera o que isso significava. Ia casar. Casar e ter de cumprir os deveres de uma esposa. Ter filhos com um homem que não amava. Respirando fundo, tentava impedir que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo belo rosto.

- Com licença!

Levantou-se e esforçou-se ao máximo para as suas lágrimas não derreterem de seus olhos naquele instante.

- Filha? Filha, espera! Não vais jantar …? – mas Chiyo já havia abandonado o salão de refeições e a única que coisa que quebrava o silêncio que se instalara naquela divisão era o ecoo das sandálias de Chiyo a subir as escadas.

Correndo a shoji dos seus aposentos, Chiyo alcançou o seu interior. Completamente desfeita em lágrimas, deixou as suas costas escorregarem pela shoji abaixo, desfalecendo no chão, abraçada ás próprias pernas. Chorando com o coração destroçado a noite inteira.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**


	4. Coragem

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

Um novo dia raiou sob Kyoto. Petrificada como uma estátua de pedra, Chiyo olhava para a janela. O Inverno já havia ido á muito mas a respiração da bela moça fazia prever a temperatura baixa da manhã, contudo ela apenas vestia uma fina _yukata_ de seda lilás com um dragão bordado a fio de ouro e fio vermelho.

Os olhos avermelhados e húmidos faziam prever as lágrimas decentes que haviam debotado deles. As olheiras e os olhos inchados revelavam a noite que passaram sem dormir. Com um nó da garganta, ainda não acreditava no que lhe tinha acontecido na noite anterior em que o seu pai querido lhe revelou que estava noiva.

- Já está acordada, Chiyo-_dono_?

Uma voz masculina perguntou atrás dela, assustando-a. Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos com rapidez, Chiyo fingiu um sorriso e virou-se para Gackt, que estava deitado ao lado dela no seu _futon_, com os louros cabelos desalinhados e os olhos verdes com uma interrogação.

- Sim, eu levanto-me cedo. – mentiu Chiyo, com um sorriso fingido.

- A mim parece-me mais que não dormiu nada! – disse Gackt reparando nas olheiras dela.

- Eu fico sempre com esta cara horrível de manhã! – riu-se Chiyo, tentando disfarçar o seu coração destroçado.

- A sua cara nunca é horrível. – sorriu Gackt, levantando o tronco, olhando o rosto dela. A mão do jovem militar tocou a pele delicada do rosto dela. Sorriu como scannizando com os olhos o corpo dela. – É tão bonita …

Chiyo sorriu como agradecimento, mas Gackt olhou os lábios carnudos dela e a bela moça percebeu as intenções que ele tinha. Ainda tentou virar a face mas a mão dele prendia o seu queixo e os lábios de ambos juntaram-se.

Chiyo forçava os lábios para que Gackt não conseguisse entrar na sua boca. Aquele beijo mortífero parecia não ter fim. E quando o jovem percebeu que ela não lhe iria dar permissão para intensificar o beijo, desistiu, mas separou-se dela com um sorriso.

- Percebo que seja muito cedo para uma jovem tão pura como você, Chiyo-_dono_!

A moça corou ao perceber que o noivo até da sua virgindade tinha conhecimento e isso deixava-a embaraçada. Sentiu uma raiva pelo pai por ter negociado até a sua vida íntima que só a ela lhe diz respeito. O seu maior receio era ter de perder a sua pureza para aquele militar que apesar de muito atraente ela não o amava.

- Mas, mais tarde ou mais cedo terá de ceder!

Esta frase assustou ainda mais Chiyo e ver Gackt a fazer pressão sob ela com o seu corpo musculado ainda mais. O jovem empurrou-a para o _futon_ e deitou-se sobre ela, com todo o seu peso apoiado no frágil corpo da bela moça, que estava assustada.

Gackt afastou a seda da _yukata_, revelando os ombros brancos de Chiyo, que tentava empurra-lo, mas não a falta de força física impedia-a de cumprir o seu objectivo.

- Por favor não! Pare!

Gackt sorriu e beijou-lhe o pescoço, o que fez com que lágrimas se começassem a formar nos olhos de Chiyo, que só desejava que alguém o fizesse parar.

- Não se preocupe, não vai doer nada!

- Mas eu não quero! Pare! – implorou num fio de voz a jovem.

Mas o jovem militar não parou. A mão perspicaz dele desceu para o nó da _yukata_ dela e desfê-la; em pânico Chiyo batalhou por baixo do robusto corpo dele, para se libertar. Agarrou com força a seda da _yukata_ para evitar que Gackt visse as suas partes íntimas.

- Porque é tão difícil? – perguntou Gackt. – Você é a minha noiva!

- Por favor … pare! – implorava repentinamente Chiyo, com lágrimas a marchar-lhe o belo rosto de porcelana – Eu não quero isto! Pare!

- Não há mal nenhum nisto! – repetia Gackt, despindo-se ao mesmo tempo – Eu apenas vou unir-me a si!

- Pare! Por favor … - a voz chorosa de Chiyo estava fraca e a jovem estava muito cansada para continuar a batalhar com o hirto corpo do noivo.

Sentindo que o corpo da noiva parou com os bruscos movimentos, Gackt despiu-se completamente e revelou o seu órgão íntimo para ela, já erecto. Ao vê-lo, os olhos virgens de Chiyo arregalaram-se com pavor e o peito da jovem começou a arfar de pânico. Sacudindo os braços dela para os lados, brutamente o jovem militar arrancou a _yukata_ de seda do corpo fino da moça, revelando a nudez pura para si.

- _Vénus de porcelana …_ - murmurou ele.

Chiyo abanava a cabeça em sinal de negação e numa imploração muda. O pânico e o choque tinham-lhe congelado o corpo, impedindo-a de fugir ou gritar. Ao sentir as mãos de Gackt tocarem no seu corpo as lágrimas silenciosas começaram a cair dos seus olhos com mais intensidade. Sentia os calos ásperos a raspar na sua pele delicada. Mas não era a dor física que a fazia chorar, mas sim o choque psicológico. Pensou em Okita! Sonhou que o seu amado a viesse resgatar das garras daquele malvado vilão!

Os seus olhos abriram-se quando sentiu algo duro a pressionar no meio das suas coxas. Olhou para baixo e aterrorizada viu Gackt a tentar forçar-se no seu interior, segurando na mão o seu órgão íntimo. No rosto dele estava estampada uma imagem de esforço.

- _Tão … apertada …!_ – rugia Gackt entre dentes, fazendo mais força.

- Pare com isso! – implorou Chiyo, sentindo a pressão da dureza contra a sua zona sensível – Isso dói!

- Relaxe os músculos! – ordenou Gackt.

- Não! Pare, por favor!

Gackt continuou a tentar forçar-se no interior da sua noiva, de dentes cerrados e expressão de esforço máximo, mas quando aplicou a sua força suprema o topo do seu membro escorregou para o exterior.

- _Não consigo penetra-la!_ - murmurou Gackt, espantado com tal situação.

Acabando por desistir o noivo levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao seu armário para vestir o seu uniforme militar.

Chiyo abraçou o seu corpo nu com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto. Ouviu os passos do seu noivo, ele a abrir portas. O seu corpo ainda estava paralisado com o choque. O som do tecido a raspar na pele dele era claro nos seus ouvidos. Mas a sua visão estava turva. Ouviu os passos a aproximarem-se de novo e sentiu o peso de Gackt a cair no _futon_. As mãos dele acariciaram o braço dela e os lábios deram um beijo na face da bela moça.

- Desculpa. Para a próxima irá correr bem!

- _Não quero próxima!_ – pensou Chiyo, ouvindo novamente os passos do noivo e uma _shoji_ a deslizar em sinal de fecho.

Quando sentiu que Gackt estava demasiado longe para ouvir, dos seus olhos começaram a debotar lágrimas e soluços de tristeza saíram da sua garganta. Com apenas uma pessoa em mente.

_Okita Souji …_

* * *

Ayu-nee observava a partir da janela da cozinha o rosto pensativo e de olhar perdido do capitão do primeiro esquadrão dos _Shinsengumi_. Reparara como ele andava estranho. Muito estranho! Sempre pensativo e com aquele olhar vazio, sem expressão. Nem sequer ia comprar doces! Algo se passava com ele. Mas por mais voltas que a jovem cozinheira desse á cabeça não conseguia decifrar o que seria.

Abandonou o seu posto de trabalho e dirigiu-se ao jovem capitão. Lá estava ele, sentado na passadeira de madeira do Dojo que dava acesso aos aposentos dos capitães.

- Olá Souji-_kun_! – sorriu a jovem cozinheira, fazendo Okita sair do seu 'adormecimento'.

- Ayu-nee-_san_! – exclamou ele ao vê-la. – Olá!

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Ayu-nee – Parece-me que tem estado triste nestes dias.

- Não se preocupe! É apenas depressão sazonal!

- Depressão sazonal com estes maravilhosos dias de sol que têm havido? – riu-se a cozinheira, sentando-se ao lado dele – Pode falar a verdade. Até parece que lhe sou de confiança …

- Não me leve a mal! – sorriu gentilmente Okita, olhando para ela – Mas há coisas que preferimos guardar só para nós.

- Está assim tão apaixonado?

- O quê?! – Okita sobressaltou-se e olhou para ela.

- Eu sou mulher eu percebo!

- Mas eu não sou uma mulher!

Este comentário repentino de Okita causou uma gargalhada em Ayu-nee.

- Não estava a dizer que eu percebia porque somos do mesmo sexo! – riu-se ela – Eu apenas estava a dizer que conseguia ver que estás apaixonado. E tenho uma pequena ideia de quem seja …

- Porque é que vocês as mulheres pensam que sabem sempre tudo? – reclamou Okita, com olhar fixo – Ayu-nee-_san_, não me leve a mal, mas você pouco sabe da minha vida!

- É aquela rapariga que tu trouxeste cá ao Dojo, não é?

Okita olhou Ayu-nee com ar surpreendido, a jovem cozinheiro sorriu em retorno. Okita deixou a cabeça cair e deu um alto suspiro e fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- EU SABIA! – gritou histericamente Ayu-nee, abraçando o capitão.

- Porque essa festa toda?! – resmungou Okita – Nem sei se ela sente o mesmo …

- Mas que raio? – a cozinheira levantou-se num salto e levou as mãos á cintura – Onde está o Okita Souji alegre e bem-disposto que eu conheço?

- Algures chegado aqui dentro! – filosofou Okita, batendo na cabeça levemente com um dedo.

Ayu-nee suspirou em desanimo e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, olhando nos olhos violeta do jovem.

-Queres um conselho? – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Se ficares aqui fechado não vais resolver nada! Se está certo que estás mesmo apaixonado por essa rapariga, vai ter com ela e diz o que sentes!

- Mas e se ela negar-me?

- Se não falares com ela nunca irás saber!

- Tem razão, Ayu-nee-_san_! – sorriu Okita levantando e dirigindo-se á saída do Dojo – Volto logo!

- FORÇA NISSO! – gritou, histericamente, Ayu-nee.

* * *

Aquela tortura silenciosa parecia não ter fim para Chiyo. A bela moça trocara a _yukata_ para uma seda cinza. Novamente estava sentada no futon, ainda com os lençóis desordenados. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados do choro. Ouviu alguém bater á _shoji_.

- _Chiyo-bochan_? – uma voz familiar e feminina soou do outra lado da _shoji_.

- Pode entrar, Fey-_san_ – a voz dela era sem vida, como se estivesse a entrar em estado vegetativo.

Ouviu-se a _shoji_ a ser deslizada para o lado e um vulto entrou mas permaneceu á entrada.

- Está lá em baixo uma pessoa que a quer ver. – informou.

- Quem?

- Aquele rapaz do outro dia. - respondeu Fey.

Esta frase acordou imediatamente Chiyo, que se virou para trás e encarou a empregada do _Inn_.

- Okita-_san_ está aqui?

- Sim, Chiyo-bochan. – assentiu positivamente – Está no andar de baixo. Irá ter com ele ou peço para ele subir?

Chiyo pensou sobre o que seria melhor, mas encontrava-se de _yukata_ nocturna e talvez não lhe desse uma boa imagem andar a passear-se por um Inn cheio de homens de média idade e tarados naqueles trajes.

- Mande-o subir.

Fey lançou-lhe um ar admirado de que 'não era de boa rapariga ficar sozinha num quarto com um rapaz' mas Chiyo apenas a ignorou. Ao ouvir a _shoji_ fechar-se, correu para o banheiro a lavar seus olhos com água fria.

Ao regressar ao seu quarto, ouvi as vozes no corredor e seu coração começou a acelerar ao perceber que ia ficar a sós com Okita, contudo a felicidade não conseguia invadi-la devido aos acontecimentos recentes. A _shoji_ deslizou e ele apareceu á sua vista. Okita estava nervoso. Os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se. Ao ver esta troca de olhares silenciosa, Fey soube que estava na altura certa de abandonar o quarto e fechou a shoji atrás de si e correu para Nakiwazi.

- Tudo bem com você, Chiyo-_san_? – foi a pergunta que escapou da garganta de Okita.

Chiyo limitou-se a acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

- Peço desculpa, aparecer aqui sem lhe pedir permissão.

- Amigos são sempre bem-vindos! – sorriu Chiyo.

- Pois … amigos …! – suspirou Okita – Eu precisava mesmo falar com você!

- Sobre?

Okita baixou a cabeça, desviando o seu olhar para o lado, suspirou, procurando inspiração.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	5. Pedido

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

Chiyo ficou olhando para Okita, esperando o começo da tão aguardada conversa.

- Que precisa tanto de falar comigo, Souji-_san_? – repetiu Chiyo.

Souji mordeu o lábio e respirando fundo olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu … err … tenho algo para confessar-lhe! – começou Okita.

- Sim?

- É tudo tão repentino, nem sei por onde começar!

- Ora, comece pelo início! – pediu Chiyo, rindo-se. – Apenas você, Souji-_san_, para me alegrar neste triste dia…!

- Neste triste dia!? – repetiu Okita – Que se passou? Morreu-lhe alguém?

- Antes fosse isso! – confessou Chiyo, piscando os olhos para evitar lágrimas.

- É assim tão grave? – perguntou Okita – Pode confiar em mim.

- Meu pai! – começou Chiyo, com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos – Cometeu a pior das atrocidades! Eu estou noiva, Souji-_san_! Vou-me casar com Matsumono Gackt!

- O quê!? – foi a pergunta que pesadamente se desprendeu da garganta de Okita. – Não pode fazer isso!

- Eu sei que não. – rapidamente assentiu Chiyo, mas rapidamente tomou noção do que o rapaz tinha acabado de dizer. – Não posso… como assim? Que quer dizer com isso?

- Não se pode casar. – vincou Okita – Não me pode fazer isso…

Chiyo olhou-o, sem compreender as palavras do espadachim.

- Não estou a compreender.

Os olhos de Okita fitavam a amada, brilhantes.

- Peço desculpa. – Okita fez uma pequena vénia – Não devia interferir com assuntos que não me dizem respeito.

- Oh! – exclamou tristemente, Chiyo.

- Foi rude da minha parte. – reflectiu Okita – Mas é igualmente rude de seu pai casá-la com alguém que a menina não quer.

Chiyo esboçou um sorriso triste e caminhou para a janela, onde habitualmente está.

- Como são tão aborrecidos os meus dias! – suspirou Chiyo, com os olhos pregados na janela – Passo a maioria deles observando a vida das pessoas na rua e nas casas aqui perto. Podia escrever contos!

Okita observou a beleza da jovem á janela. A luz iluminava-lhe o rosto e o busto, conferindo-lhe uma aura de deusa. Seus olhos ficavam tão claros e seus cabelos tão brilhantes! Seu esbelto e fino corpo parecia brilhar com a luz, sua pele branca. Tinha um cotovelo apoiado na ombreira da janela e sua cabeça apoiada na mão fina.

- Cada uma destas pessoas tem uma história própria. – disse Chiyo – Mas que história terei eu?

Okita esboçou um sorriso.

- Podia escrever a nossa história.

A cabeça de Chiyo prescindiu do apoio da mão e virou sua atenção para o espadachim.

- A nossa história? – repetiu Chiyo com um sorriso – Que história temos nós?

Okita encolheu os ombros, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Baixou o olhar e quando voltou a olhá-la, seu sorriso já não rasgava a sua face.

- Talvez, - começou Okita – Possa escrever acerca de seu noivo.

Chiyo soltou uma gargalhada e abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Nem me passa tal ideia pela cabeça! – exclamou – Se tiver de escrever uma história, quero que seja uma maravilhosa.

- A sua história com o seu noivo não o é? – perguntou, num tom soturno.

O sorriso do rosto de Chiyo desapareceu e a jovem caminhou ao encontro de Okita, com uma expressão séria.

- Souji-_san_, - começou Chiyo num tom sério – este casamento forçado não me agrada em nada. É como uma peça de teatro.

- E que máscara irá usar? – perguntou Okita.

- Perdão? – perguntou Chiyo.

- Figurativamente falando. – esclareceu Okita – Nesse teatro, que máscara usaria?

- Que máscara acha que eu usaria?

- Estou a vê-la com a máscara _Ko-koomote_. – sorriu Okita.

Chiyo riu-se. Passou sua mão por seu longo cabelo liso e preto.

- Tolices! – exclamou ela, soltando a mão delicada do cabelo.

A mão suspensa de Chiyo foi envolvida pela de Okita. O jovem samurai esboçou um pequeno sorriso, enquanto a bela jovem o fitava, com o olhar brilhante.

- Não são tolices. – sorriu Okita.

- Serão o quê? – perguntou Chiyo, nunca desprendendo seu olhar do dele.

- Verdades.

O sorriso de Chiyo abriu-se e um pequeno rubor povoou o rosto branco dela.

- Podia ir, - começou Okita – passar uns tempos no _dojo_.

- No _dojo_? – repetiu Chiyo, admirada.

- Sim. – confirmou com um sorriso – Gostava bastante.

A resposta de Chiyo foi um pequeno sorriso.

- Você sorri bastante, Chiyo-_san_! – observou Okita, com seus olhos vidrados nos dela.

- Sou uma pessoa feliz. – propôs Chiyo.

* * *

Yoshida Toshimaro fechou a _shoji_ do seu quarto. O corredor estava vazio, contando com o interior dos quartos. O seu aprendiz, Suzu, surgiu a seu lado, vindo de lado incerto.

- Bom dia, mestre! – exclamou o rapaz.

- Estás com uma disposição favorável hoje, Suzu. – observou Yoshida.

Uma das empregadas do _Inn_, Fey, estava a passar no corredor, transportando toalhas limpas, Yoshida reconheceu-a como sendo uma das empregadas da sua filha.

- Você. – apontou Yoshida, fazendo a empregada olhar para ele.

- Sim?

- A minha filha? – perguntou Yoshida.

A mulher mostrou uma expressão admirada e confusa.

- Quem é a sua filha?

- Yoshida Chiyo. – respondeu.

- Oh! – exclamou Fey, lembrando-se – Está no quarto.

- Com o seu noivo?

Fey olhou aterrada para Yoshida. Sabia que o homem com que Chiyo estava a falar no quarto era o capitão do primeiro esquadrão dos _Shinsengumi, _Okita Souji.

- Não. – negou Fey – Neste momento encontra-se sozinha, Yoshida-_san_.

Yoshida acenou positivamente.

- Quero pedir-lhe um favor. – começou Yoshida. - Controle as saídas da minha filha, por favor.~

Fey fez uma vénia.

- Pode retirar-se.

A empregada repetiu a vénia e seguiu seu caminho em frente. No interior de um dos quartos estava sua colega, Nakiwazi, que lhe fez um gesto para entrar. A mulher assim o fez.

- O que o samurai te queria? – perguntou a outra.

- Perguntou se a filha estava com o noivo! – respondeu Fey.

- E ela estava com o noivo?

- Não. – negou Fey – Ela estava novamente com o capitão dos _Shinsengumi_!

Nakiwazi abriu a boca, em espanto e choque.

- Eu pensava que esse já tinha arredado pé! – exclamou.

- Qual quê! – exclamou Fey – Eu bem o vejo todos os dias, passa aqui á frente para espreitar a menina através da janela do quarto dela.

Nakiwazi trincou o lábio inferior.

- Achas que ele anda a planear matá-la?

- Nem sei. – confessou Fey. – Mas aquela raça dos _Shinsengumi_… não deve ser coisa boa!

- E se eles andam a planear matá-la? – perguntou Nakiwazi.

- Esperemos que não. – orou Fey – Mas agora, o samurai, o pai dela, pediu-me para eu controlar as saídas dela. Deve andar desconfiado!

- Ainda bem que assim o é! – suspirou Nakiwazi – Não podemos permitir que esse capitão entre cá mais!

- Não, não. – concordou Fey.

- Mas diz lá. – sorriu Nakiwazi, maliciosa – Aquele Okita Souji é um bom pedaço de homem!

Fey soltou uma gargalhada histérica e deu uma pequena chapada no braço da amiga, que também se ria.

- Se é! – exclamou Fey – Mas a menina é toda fina e toda elegante….!

- Que queres dizer com isso?

O sorriso de Nakiwazi desapareceu do seu rosto.

- Cá para mim. – coscuvilhou Fey – Entre nós. Aqueles os dois andam metidos na cama um do outro!

A expressão de Nakiwazi foi de choque, novamente.

- Sua má língua! – exclamou Nakiwazi.

- Vais ver senão é! – escandalizou-se Fey – Aquela miúda devia ter vergonha naquela cara de porcelana! Com um noivo daqueles e traí-o com um _samurai_ inimigo do pai!

* * *

- Venha, então.

Souji sorriu, desejando e implorando para que Chiyo fosse.

- Gostava mesmo muito. – confessou ela – Mas, duvido que meu pai me permitisse. Que mentira lhe iria dizer? Ele sabe que não conheço ninguém em Kyoto, fora deste _Inn_.

Souji pensou um pouco. Chiyo observava-o, curiosa. Poucos minutos depois, uma ideia de génio lhe surgiu na mente. Explicou-lhe o plano; iria pedir á filha do proprietário da loja de doces, Goro (que tinha a mesma idade de Chiyo) pedir autorização ao pai da moça para ela ir passar uma semana á sua casa, que ficava perto dos campos de arroz. Dias depois, o plano funcionou e, após muita insistência, Yoshida Toshimaro concordou em deixar a filha ir. Chiyo preparou suas malas e partiu com Goro, rumo á Vila Mibu.

* * *

**N/: No momento em que Okita e Chiyo falam acerca de máscaras estão a referir-se às máscaras **_**noh**_** utilizadas no teatro tradicional japonês. A máscara que Okita refere "**_**Ko-koomote**_**" é a máscara de uma jovem mulher e é uma das máscaras femininas mais conhecidas. Representa a beleza e a juventude.**

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	6. Crepúsculo

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

A vila de Mibu parecia imutável a Chiyo; por mais tempo que passasse, continuava sempre igual. Goro sorriu-lhe e pediu-lhe para esperar, enquanto iria chamar Okita Souji. Chiyo assentiu e ficou a observá-la caminhar para um dos compartimentos do dojo.

Goro é uma rapariga de 18 anos, tal como Chiyo, tinha longos cabelos pretos que usava apanhados num típico penteado japonês de dona-de-casa. Não é bonita; sua cara é muito arredondada e olhos muito fechados e papudos. Mas é uma companhia agradável e deixou a promessa de uma grande amizade futura. É enamorada de Yuji, o filho do dono da mercearia; é trabalhador e parece gostar imenso de Goro.

Poucos minutos depois de espera, Okita Souji surgiu acompanhado de Goro. Vinha como da primeira vez que o vira; fardado com os quimonos dos _Shinsengumi_. Em seu rosto havia igualmente um enorme sorriso.

- Bem-vinda, Chiyo-_san_. – sorriu ele.

- Obrigado, capitão!

Okita esforçou-se para desviar sua atenção de Chiyo e olhou para Goro.

- Muito obrigada por a ter trazido até aqui. – agradeceu.

- De nada. – retribuiu Goro – Mas agora tenho de regressar, Yuji-_chan_ vai levar-me para a casa dele nos campos de arroz! O meu pai também pensa que vou contigo. Uma boa semana para ambos.

- Obrigada, e igualmente. – sorriu Okita, acenando em adeus.

Chiyo deu um abraço de despedida a Goro e acenou-lhe. A jovem deu-lhes um último sorriso e fechou a porta de madeira atrás de si.

Okita disse a Chiyo que lhe ia mostrar os seus aposentos. O capitão caminhou na mesma direcção de onde viera e a bela jovem seguiu. Mas nenhuma daquelas divisões estava destinada a si. Contornaram para as traseiras e Okita Souji abriu a última _shoji_ das oito.

- Esta parte do dojo é destinada aos visitantes. – informou Okita – Geralmente, _samurais_ amigos que nos vêm ajudar.

- "_Samurais_ amigos"? – riu-se Chiyo, entrando na divisão.

Não era muito grande, mas chegava para ela. Pousou suas trouxas no chão, junto aos armários dentro da parede, onde se encontraria o _futon_. Olhou em redor, por momentos. Depois, olhou para Okita.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu-lhe – Obrigado, por me libertar daquele _Inn_!

- Ora essa! – exclamou Okita – Eu é que agradeço a sua companhia.

Chiyo sorriu, timidamente.

- Bem, - recomeçou Okita, animado – Vamos dar um passeio pelo _dojo_?

* * *

No pátio do templo estavam crianças a brincar. Quando viram Okita Souji chegando correram para ele, com sorrisos e risos eufóricos. "Souji-_san_! Souji-_san_!" Abraçaram-se às pernas do espadachim que as cumprimentou com uma carícia na cabeça. Chiyo não conteve um sorriso.

- Venha brincar connosco! – sorriu uma das crianças.

- Gostava muito, mas esta semana não vou poder.

- Oh! – exclamaram, tristes.

- Porquê? – questionou uma.

- Sim, porquê? – perguntou outra – Vem brincar connosco todos os dias!

- Souji-_san_. – começou Chiyo, olhando-o – Claro que pode vir brincar com elas, como já é habitual.

- Vê! – sorriu uma menina – A senhora deixa-o vir!

- Senhora? – admirou-se Chiyo – Eu não sou assim tão velha! Tenho dezoito anos, podem chamar-me de "Chiyo".

- Chiyo-_san_! – sorriram todos.

- Chiyo-_san_, - começou um menino – É a namorada de Souji-_san_?

Okita viu Chiyo corar á pergunta pelo canto do olho e não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso.

- N-não! – respondeu, embaraçada – Sou uma amiga.

- Não acredito! – disse a menina de antes, espetando a língua de fora – Estás a corar é porque és!

- Bem meninos! – repreendeu Okita, num tom sério – Não sejam chatos com Chiyo-_san_!

- Não, Souji-_san_! – apressou-se a dizer, Chiyo – Elas não disseram lado de mal.

Okita olhou-lhe os olhos e a alma; teve de conter para não a tomar em seus braços e beijar-lhe os lábios, como já desejava fazer á muito.

- Gostava de ver o templo? – perguntou Okita – É muito bonito.

- Sim, claro. – sorriu Chiyo.

Despediram-se das crianças, que acenaram em adeus, tristes e desapontados por desejarem brincar com Okita Souji.

Subiram a escadaria do templo e o seu interior era requintado e rico; as paredes revestidas a dourados, o chão almofadado, os incensos ardendo e no altar, ao fundo do templo, um enorme buda dourado erguia-se, de rosto sereno. Okita caminhou até ao altar e depois desapareceu por uma porta que estava disfarçada, do lado esquerdo e Chiyo seguiu-o.

Havia ali pouca iluminação e um cheiro abafado a pó no ar. Ao contrário do belíssimo interior do templo, ali não havia decoração; apenas tábuas de madeira unidas e com pó. Okita abriu uma nova porta e agora havia umas escadas de madeira rústicas, feitas em madeira que davam acesso ao que quer que houvesse lá em cima.

- Venha comigo. – pediu Okita, com um sorriso e estendendo-lhe a mão. – Quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa.

Ela aceitou-a e subiram as escadas em direcção ao telhado do templo do _dojo_. Okita subiu primeiro e abriu um alçapão, puxando Chiyo de seguida. Estavam no ponto mais alto do _dojo_. E conseguiam ver todo Kyoto. As casas, os templos, as pessoas nas ruas. Chiyo deixou escapar uma exclamação encantada:

- É tão bonito!

Á sua frente, o sol poente desaparecia no horizonte, deixando um rasto alaranjado e escarlate, as pequenas nuvens em seu redor ganhavam tons cinzentos e rosados, adivinhando bom tempo para o dia seguinte.

- Costumo vir aqui ver o pôr-do-sol todos os dias. – confessou Okita com um sorriso – E penso em si. Por mais bonito que seja, nada se compara á sua beleza.

Chiyo olhou-o. Seus olhos perderam-se, então. A distância entre seus lábios desapareceu, enquanto estes de uniram pela primeira vez. Mantiveram-se apenas unidos, mas após breves segundos os lábios de Okita movimentaram-se e fundiram-se num beijo apaixonado com os de Chiyo. Agarrou-a pela cintura, prendendo-a contra o seu peito, como se tivesse receio que ela pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	7. Um Novo Dia

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

* * *

Seus lábios movimentavam-se, voraz. Estavam agora nos aposentos de Chiyo, esqueceram-se de como foram lá ter ou como o _futon_ estava no chão. O quimono de Okita Souji caiu para o chão, exibindo um corpo magro mas com músculos definidos das lutas. Os lábios de Chiyo percorreram-lhe o pescoço, o peito, os abdominais…!

Okita Souji pousou o corpo dela no _futon_ e beijou-lhe os lábios. Suas mãos hábeis de samurai subiram até ao decote do rico quimono que ela usava e abriram-no, revelando o começo de um peito branco. Seus lábios desceram até lá, beijando o início dos seios, rumando até aos mamilos rosados. Abriu-lhe completamente o quimono e deitou-se sobre ela, com uma lentidão tortuosa para Chiyo.

O jovem entreabriu os lábios, mas ficaram alguns segundos apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Depois, os lábios uniram-se, enquanto Okita Souji entrava nela. A boca de Chiyo abriu-se e seus olhos arregalaram-se, com a dor. Okita parou, olhando-a, preocupado. Ela inspirava fundo e beijou os lábios dele. As ancas dela foram ao encontro das dele, fazendo-o entrar completamente nela. Um líquido quente escorreu para o futon, a prova da virgindade da moça. Okita começou a movimentar-se, lentamente ao início.

Chiyo soltava alguns gemidos, cálidos e ofegantes, enquanto Okita tinha na face uma expressão de esforço e prazer; às vezes, seus dentes cerravam-se, mas no momento seguinte sua boca já se abria e seus olhos rolavam nas órbitas.

As mãos da bela jovem atraiam o rosto dele contra o seu, seus lábios a unirem-se, seus perfumes misturam-se, enquanto seus corpos se uniam numa erótica dança, continuando a amar-se pela noite fora…!

* * *

Um novo dia raiou na Vila de Mibu.

Chiyo acordou, deitada no seu _futon_. Sua face virou-se para a _shoji_ de seus aposentos, de onde raios solares penetravam levemente, iluminando a escuridão do quarto. Levou sua mão ao seu rosto e massajou os olhos, para afastar o sono. Ergueu seu tronco e soltou um pequeno gemido: sentia-se dorida entre as pernas; então lembrou-se da noite passada.

Foi como se um filme estivesse a passar pela sua cabeça; lembrou-se de Okita Souji nu, despindo-a, a beijar-lhe os lábios, o pescoço … os seios …! E depois, …! Depois aconteceu o que lhe provocava dor entre as pernas.

Ergueu-se rapidamente e arrumou o futon no armário. Retirou um bonito e caro quimono de seda azul-pálida com um _obi_ preto da sua trouxa e vestiu-o. Passou os dedos pelo longo cabelo negro, para lhe dar melhor jeito e abriu a _shoji_, contemplando o sol a incidir sua intensa luz sobre si. Os _samurais_ já estavam, grande parte deles, acordados e a treinar; combatiam-se uns aos outros com _shinais_ e _bokutos_.

Caminhou em frente. Com sua mente ocupada, pensando que tinha de ir falar com Okita Souji sobre o que sucedera. Suas ideias ainda não estavam claras, mas tinha de lhe falar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo desejava não o ver. Começou a ensaiar discursos em sua cabeça.

- Chiyo!

A bela rapariga fitou Okita Souji, que estava frente a si, e depois baixou o olhar, corando.

- Souji-_san_, - começou Chiyo.

- Por favor…! – repreendeu Okita, num tom suave devido ao uso de "-_san_" para o seu nome.

- Souji, a noite passada…

- A noite passada foi uma loucura! – exclamou ele, ofegante – Mas não me arrependo dela! E … tu…?

Uma expressão de culpa surgiu no rosto de Chiyo. Okita temeu que ela estivesse arrependida do que sucedera e que decidira ir-se embora, mas nada poderia mudar a noite que passaram juntos.

- Claro que não estou arrependida! – confessou Chiyo e Okita soltou um suspiro de alívio – Mas eu estou noiva, Souji. Sinto como que traí ambos o meu pai e o meu noivo!

- E se tivesse traído o teu coração? – perguntou Okita.

O espadachim baixou a sua voz, quando reparou que os olhos dos outros _Shinsengumi_ estavam colados a eles, querendo escutar a conversa que estavam a ter. Felizmente, estavam demasiado longe para conseguirem ouvir:

- _Traíste-o?_

- _Não. _– confessou Chiyo – _Kami-sama sabe o meu amor por ti._

_- Amo-te, Chiyo._ – declarou Okita – _Nem o teu pai ou o teu noivo podem mudar isso. De facto, se o teu pai me conhecesse acho que mudaria de ideias. Pedia-me a mim para casar contigo._

_- Não podes casar comigo, Souji. – _disse, tristemente, Chiyo. – _É contra as leis dos Shinsengumi. O que nós temos é contra as leis._

_- Acho que as leis já não importam para mim. – _confessou Okita.

- Vamos terminar esta conversa, Souji-_san_. – pediu Chiyo – Estão todos a olhar para nós!

Chiyo fez-lhe uma pequena vénia de cumprimento e caminhou de regresso aos seus aposentos. Fechou a _shoji_ atrás de si e deixou o seu corpo delgado cair no chão. Suas unhas enterraram-se no chão almofadado e sua cabeça caiu. De seus olhos debotaram lágrimas transparentes que marcaram o chão.

Deixou poder fugir para longe dali e nunca mais voltar; mas sabia que iria voltar. Pois o seu coração já não era seu; era de Okita Souji.

* * *

Na cozinha dos _Shinsengumi_, Ayu-nee cortava com uma faca afiada uma enorme leguminosa branca, preparando o almoço. Okita Souji entrou, sem dizer uma palavra e ficou apenas encostado á parede da cozinha, olhando para o vazio.

- Que se passa? – questionou Ayu-nee, vendo a falta de expressão no rosto de Okita Souji.

- Nada. – disse maquinalmente.

Ayu-nee pousou o legume que estava a cortar e limpou as mãos ao avental que trazia sobre o quimono. Olhou para ele, seriamente e caminhou na sua direcção.

- Sabes que a mim não me enganas. – relembrou – Sei que se passa alguma coisa. O que é?

- Não posso falar acerca disso.

- Claro que podes. – encolheu os ombros, Ayu-nee – Comigo podes falar acerca de TUDO. Nada do que me dizes, passa para outra pessoa.

- Ayu-nee-_san_, - começou Okita - o que pode acontecer a um _Shinsengumi_ que faz amor com uma mulher que não é a sua?

A cozinheira olhou-o, e compreendeu automaticamente que ele falava de si próprio.

- Não sei o que pode acontecer. – respondeu ela – Depende das consequências desse acto, penso eu.

- E isso significa o quê, exactamente? – perguntou Okita.

Ayu-nee inspirou, profundamente e olhou-o, seriamente:

- Souji-_kun_, sabes que não podes abandonar os _Shinsengumi_ nem casar com ela!

Okita olhou-a; seus olhos espelhavam uma triste sonata.

- Eu sei.

Ayu-nee caminhou, novamente, para a sua banca de cozinha e recomeçou a cortar o vegetal, olhando-o com um olhar triste. Ele permanecia com a mesma expressão, soturna e distante.

A cozinheira parou, uns segundos, e olhou-o, com um reconfortante sorriso:

- Mas isso não significa que não a possas amar secretamente.

Okita Souji olhou-a, intrigado e interessado.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele.

- Como amantes secretos. – sussurrou-lhe, com um sorriso matreiro – Prometo que não direi a _ninguém_!

Um enorme sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios de Okita Souji e correu para fora da cozinha.

_

* * *

_

**N/: Kami-**_**sama **_**– Deus.**

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	8. A Tua Pele

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

* * *

Okita Souji dava passadas largas. Quase que corria. Dirigia-se para lá. Estava quase lá. Não olhava para os lados, apenas estava concentrado na sua frente. Fez a sua mão deslizar a _shoji_ dos aposentos de Chiyo; a jovem olhou-o, assombrada pela surpresa. Sua coluna ergueu-se e seu olhar baixou-se.

- Chiyo.

O rosto da jovem ergueu, olhando nos olhos azul-cobalto do espadachim.

- Não vou desistir de ti assim. – confessou Okita – Podes afirmar que te sentes culpada por causa do teu noivo e pai, mas… Mas não podes culpar o teu coração. Não negues a ti própria a oportunidade de seres feliz.

Chiyo entreabriu os lábios, preparando-se para argumentar. Mas cerrou-os, novamente. Deixando apenas escapar um suspiro derrotado.

- Porque te negas a ser feliz?

- Mas eu sou feliz! – falou, pela primeira vez.

Okita olhou-a, fundo na alma, deixando uma expressão penosa invadir-lhe o rosto.

- És mesmo?

- Sou. – sua voz soou pouco convicta.

- Não vou deixar que mintas a ti própria. – finalizou Okita – Eu amo-te!

Caminhou a passos largos para ela e invadiu-lhe a boca aberta, preparada para ripostar. Suas mãos agarram forte na cintura dela. Seus lábios fundiram-se e mesclaram-se. As mãos de Chiyo postaram-se fortemente nos ombros dele, libertando-se do receio e deixando levar-se pelo corpo do amado.

As costas da moça embateram contra a parede. Deslizaram, até ficarem caídos no chão, com o corpo do espadachim sobre o dela. As mãos esfomeadas dele percorreram os rebordos do decote do quimono e afastaram-no da pele branca dos ombros e do peito. O tecido deslizou pelo tronco feminino, mostrando seus seios firmes e salientes para o espadachim.

As mãos de Chiyo afastaram o tronco dele, cobrindo-se com o tecido caído do seu quimono. Okita afastou-se, e olhou-a. Seus olhos percorreram-lhe o rosto cabisbaixo. Quando ela o encarou, surpresa a sua quando viu seus olhos escarlates com pequena lágrimas debotando dos cantos.

- Que se passa? – questionou-a – Fiz algo de errado? Perdoa-me, por favor! Oh, meu amor, perdoa-me!

Os lábios de Okita beijaram-lhe as faces pálidas, os cabelos, o nariz, os lábios; murmurando pedidos de perdão consecutivamente. Mas Chiyo não pronunciava uma única palavra. Okita abraçou-a forte em seus braços, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Fala comigo, meu amor! – implorou Okita – Diz-me que está tudo em, que eu não fiz nada que te magoasse.

A pressão exercida pelos braços do espadachim em redor do delgado corpo da jovem diminuiu, até libertá-la completamente do seu abraço. Delicadamente, a sua mão tomou o pequeno queixo dela e ergueu-o, fazendo os olhos claros dela olharem nos seus.

- Não me magoaste. – assegurou num lamento – Eu é que tenho receio de magoar-me a mim mesma.

Os olhos chorosos de Chiyo fitaram-no, com amor e tristeza espelhado neles.

- Se o que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada se voltar a repetir, - continuou – não há maneira de voltar atrás! Pois saberei que não estou enfeitiçada pelos teus beijos ou pela tua pele. Tudo fará sentido na minha cabeça. Amar-te. Deixar que me ames. Não posso permitir isso!

Okita permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo cada palavra proferida pelos lábios rosado da sua amante.

- O meu pai decidiu o meu destino. – finalizou, esforçando-se para manter as lágrimas afastadas – Tenho de encará-lo com dignidade.

Os olhos de Okita desceram até ao chão. Seus dedos subiram até ao manto sedoso preto que era o cabelo da bela jovem, cofiou os fios entre eles numa carícia muda.

- Tens razão. – concordou Okita numa voz inexpressiva – Não permitirei que te tornes a rameira de um assassino!

Chiyo olhou-o, assombrada com as palavras que o amado dissera.

- Prefiro ser a rameira do assassino Okita Souji a ser a esposa de Matsumono Gackt! – confessou.

Os olhos de Okita ergueram para ela.

- Falas verdade?

- Em cada palavra! – rejubilou Chiyo – Amo-te! Amo-te tanto que me magoa. Não poder estar contigo, sempre. Não poder sentar-me a teu lado publicamente, dar-te a mão, beijar-te. Não poder ter um filho teu…! Quebra-me o coração. Fico um peso enorme no peito, como se estivesse a gritar e ninguém me ouvisse. A gritar que te amo!

A voz dela finalizou-se com um murmúrio. Ergueu-se e o seu peso assentou sobre os seus joelhos no chão. Acariciou o rosto de Okita e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. Suas mãos subiram até ao tecido que cobri seus seios e deixou-o cair para o chão; revelando seu corpo nu para ele. O espadachim observou-a, surpreso e curioso.

O corpo delgado ergueu-se no ar e caminhou, nu, até ao _futon_ que jazia no centro do quarto escuro. Apenas existia luz graças às pequenas frechas das portadas, que iluminavam os contornos do corpo de musa grega. Chiyo deitou-se, então. Com os braços esticados, acompanhando o cabelo negro, que se estendia para fora do colchão. Os olhos de Okita seguiram as curvas do corpo magro, com deleite e excitação, sentido um formigueiro caloroso no interior da _hakama_.

- Vem, meu amor. – chamou Chiyo – Faz-me tua.

Okita não esperou segundo convite; ergueu-se no ar e fez-se livre das suas roupagens de samurai. Caminhou ao encontro dela, exibindo seu corpo nu, musculado e viril. Ajoelhou-se diante as pernas fechadas dela e deitou-se sobre seu corpo feminino despido, lentamente, colocando seus braços em cada lado dela, para suportarem seu peso.

Seu rosto desceu ao dela e tomou seus lábios num beijo prolongado. As mãos de Chiyo deslizaram pelos braços musculosos do _samurai_ até às suas costas pálidas e torneadas. Okita libertou uma mão, esta acariciou a coxa firme e tacteou até ao interior desta, afastando as pernas, postando-se no meio delas.

Os olhos dos amantes encontraram-se quando Chiyo sentiu a extremidade dele no seu local mais íntimo. A ponta do nariz do jovem roçou na ponta do dela. Poderia ter sido um gesto inocente, mas aumentou a excitação a ambos.

- _Por favor…!_ – implorou Chiyo ao ouvido dele.

Okita respirou fundo e enterrou-se fundo no interior dela, fazendo deixar escapar uma intersecção de prazer e as suas unhas cravaram-se na pele das costas dele. Não demonstrou o mesmo cuidado em não magoá-la como na noite anterior; agora, seus movimentos era imediatamente rápidos e compassados, penetrando-a violentamente, fazendo-a franzir o sobrolho e abrir a boca, em prazer. Suas ancas iam ao encontro das dela com mais velocidade, fazendo com as pernas magras se cruzassem sobre as suas nádegas masculinas.

Não demorou muito até que ambos chegassem ao limite. A cabeça de Okita tornou-se pesada e tombou sobre os seios dela, beijando-os. Suas pernas começaram a tremer, enquanto suas ancas iam ao encontro das dela com maior velocidade. Era uma sensação arrebatadora; um calor que se espalhava pelo corpo, algo indescritível! Agora compreendia o porquê das idas a _Shimabara _com tanta frequência dos seus colegas!

Chiyo também o sentia! Parecia que podia chegar a qualquer instante, algo bom. Era quente e doloroso. Mas era uma sensação fantástica que desejava que nunca parasse. E num momento chegou! As ondas de prazer prolongaram-se pelo seu corpo, sentindo-se cansada mas revitalizada. Um enorme gemido de esforço e prazer libertou-se da garganta de Okita, sendo abafado contra o peito da bela moça.

Okita libertou o corpo delgado de Chiyo do seu peso; deixando as suas costas caírem na outra metade vazia e fria do _futon_. Ficou a olhar para o tecto escuro. De olhar perdido. Com a mente no que tinha acabado de suceder. Seu peito nu e musculado arfava, descia e subia, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Chiyo olhou o amado, enquanto este normalizava a sua respiração. Suas costas nuas estavam viradas para o tecto. Sua mão fina passou pelos seus cabelos negros, afastando-os da sua face de porcelana. Ergueu um pouco o tronco nu e descansou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele. Uma das mãos do _samurai_ cofiou-lhe os fios negros de cabelo.

- _Fico sem palavras!_ – confessou Chiyo num murmúrio. _– És_ _tão maravilhoso!_

Um sorriso rasgou o rosto bonito de Okita Souji.

Os lábios de Chiyo beijaram-lhe o peito nu e subiram até ao pescoço, maxilar e desejável boca.

- Qual é o teu segredo para me fazeres sentir tão bem? – questionou-o.

Os olhos azul-cobalto de Okita olharam-na.

- Qualquer outro homem te iria fazer sentir assim! – assegurou Okita.

- Duvido! – ripostou, automaticamente – Nenhum outro me fará sentir deste modo. Nenhum!

Okita sorriu ironicamente e olhou-a, novamente. Desta vez, deixou seu olhar vaguear pelo rosto dela. Observando cada detalhe. Sua pele branca, da cor do leite. Seus olhos azuis, tão claros que se confundiam com água. Suas finas sobrancelhas e pestanas negras que embelezavam seus olhos. Seus lábios carnudos que possuíam um tom escarlate natural. Seus compridos cabelos negros.

Chiyo apercebeu-se deste olhar fixo e questionou-o, curiosa:

- Porque me olhas assim?

- Tu és tão … bonita! – suspirou Okita.

Uma gargalhada irónica soltou-se da garganta de Chiyo.

- Diz-me a verdade! – vincou ela, de repente séria. – Não me mintas, por favor!

- Mas estou a ser honesto! – sorriu o jovem _samurai_ – Tu és a mulher mais bonita em que alguma vez pôs os meus olhos.

Chiyo ficou a olhá-lo, com um pequeno sorriso a formar-se nos seus lábios. As mãos fortes de espadachim seguraram-lhe o rosto delicado, sob os maxilares ovais. Seus lábios uniram-se. Okita impulsionou o seu corpo sobre o dela, ficando sobre o seu corpo magro feminino.

- Amo-te.

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	9. Insónias

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

Esta intimidade entre o casal de amantes continuou.

Todas as noites, Chiyo ia aos aposentos de Okita Souji e sucumbia á paixão, entregando-se aos braços dele, deixando que ele a possuísse. Que lhe beijasse os lábios, o corpo, a alma. Seus corpos nus abandonavam-se, esquecendo a razão e entregando-se ao prazer consumado de uma paixão proibida. Talvez fosse esse facto que tornava a sua paixão tão excitante. Proibido. Terem de se encontrar secretamente. Esse secretismo apenas alimentava a atracção erótica. Era como uma espécie de afrodisíaco.

Quando ambos atingiam o pico máximo do prazer, seus corpos tombavam, arrasados pelas sensações avassaladoras. A bela jovem deixava sua cabeça repousar sobre o peito ofegante do _samurai_. E deixava-se adormecer. Até que, de madrugada, Okita a acordasse com beijos. Ela regressava aos seus aposentos.

Estas noites de amar e partir deixavam mazelas no corpo do capitão. Durante o dia, nos treinos e nas reuniões, o sono queria tomar controlo, fazendo-o bocejar e sentir um cansaço tenebroso pela falta de repouso. Sua mente não se concentrava como outrora; agora perdida nos momentos passados nas noites; recordado o toque de cetim da carne pálida dela, dos seus seios redondos, suas coxas, sua cintura vincada. Seus superiores, principalmente Hijikata-_san_, preocupavam-se com esta atitude.

- Souji, o que se passa contigo? – questionou Hijikata a Okita, num momento a sós.

- Como assim, Hijikata-_san_? – admirou-se Okita.

- Pareces não estar aqui. – respondeu-lhe – O que te está a acontecer? Nunca foste assim.

- Não me está acontecer nada. – garantiu Okita com um sorriso.

- Estás sempre sonolento. – vincou Hijikata.

- Tenho tido insónias. – mentiu Okita – Demoro a adormecer e acordo muitas vezes durante a noite. Talvez tenha de meditar mais.

- Tens a certeza que é só isso?

Os olhos negros de Hijikata penetraram fundo nos do jovem capitão.

- Absoluta. – garantiu Okita – Que mais poderia ser, Hijikata-_san_?

Hijikata não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio, sorvendo as palavras de Okita Souji. Preferiu fingir que acreditava nele, por enquanto. Iria investigar o assunto mais tarde.

- É provável, - começou Hijikata, pensativo -, que necessites de meditar mais profundamente.

- Sim, tal como eu pensava. – sorriu Okita – Agora, se me dá licença.

Okita Souji fez uma pequena vénia e seguiu rumo aos seus aposentos. Hijikata ficou a observa-lo. Atento. Desconfiado. Tinha a certeza que o capitão lhe escondia algo. Pretendia descobrir o quê.

* * *

As costas de Chiyo caíram sobre o futon. Seu peito arfava, seu tórax subia e descia. Seus lábios entreabertos, ainda levados pelo prazer do momento. Seus cabelos revoltos emolduravam seu rosto de porcelana, caídos pelo chão almofadado. Seus olhos claros fitavam o tecto, embaciados pelo avassalador prazer sentido. A cabeça de Okita tombou sobre o seu ventre pálido e plano. Estendeu os lábios e beijou-lhe o umbigo, roçando o veludo até aos seios, deliciando-se com eles, subindo para o pescoço, para o maxilar, para os lábios, enlaçando-os num beijo profundo. Depois deixou sua cabeça repousar no peito nu dela. Os dedos magros de Chiyo cofiaram os cabelos compridos do _samurai_.

- Quando eu tiver de regressar ao _Inn_, - começou Chiyo num tom soturno – como iremos ficar nós?

Okita ergueu sua cabeça e fitou-a, com um sorriso. A sua mão deslizou-lhe pelo maxilar oval, acariciando-lhe silenciosamente a pele macia.

- Continuaremos a viver estes momentos em segredo. – sorriu Okita – Eu irei ter contigo.

Chiyo deixou escapar um triste suspiro e perguntou numa voz penosa:

- Quando eu me casar…?

- O teu casamento ainda vai longe. – proferiu Okita, num tom pouco importado ou como se este facto não tivesse importância.

- O meu casamento é daqui a um mês! – vincou Chiyo, repentinamente séria. – Não podemos ignorar a realidade, Souji! Quando me tornar esposa de Matsumono Gackt, irei-me embora, de certeza. E nunca mais te irei ver! Ou tocar a tua pele, sentir-te dentro de mim, beijar-te, …!

Chiyo ergueu o tronco e tomou o rosto de Okita entre as suas mãos magras. Ficou de joelhos diante dele, segurando o corpo musculoso do amado pelo rosto. Fitou-lhe o semblante. Uniu seus lábios com os deles num beijo desesperado, como se fosse o último. Quando suas bocas se separaram, olhou-o, apaixonada:

- Toca na minha pele! – implorou Chiyo, agarrando as mãos do jovem capitão e depositando-as na sua cintura nua.

As mãos de Okita Souji tactearam pelo tronco nu, subindo.

- Toca os meus seios!

Circundaram as protuberâncias soberbas, apertando-as, fazendo um gemido cálido soltar-se da garganta dela.

- Nos meus cabelos…!

As mãos deslizaram pelo pescoço e agarram-lhe os fios negros de cabelo comprido. Puxando-os contra o seu rosto masculino. Okita beijou-a, fervorosamente. Fazendo-a soltar um gemido. Enlaçou um braço em redor da cintura dela, apertando-a contra o seu peito nu. Entrou novamente nela, fazendo-a gemer alto. Não parou de lhe beijar os lábios enquanto a fazia sua novamente.

* * *

Hijikata entrou na cozinha. Ayu-nee despejava água para o interior de um caldeirão de fervia ao lume, onde a madeira ardia. A jovem cozinheira olhou o vice-comandante com surpresa.

- Hijikata-_san_! – exclamou Ayu-nee – Não esperava vê-lo na minha cozinha!

- Necessito de falar-lhe com urgência. – informou num tom mais sério que o habitual.

Ayu-nee largou o sorriso simpático e adoptou uma expressão séria, percebendo que o assunto seria igualmente sério.

- Pela sua expressão é algo grave.

- É sobre o Souji. – informou Hijikata.

Ayu-nee olhou-o, assombrada e firme. Desconfiava de que assunto se tratava. Provavelmente o _affair_ do capitão fora descoberto e agora ele tinha de cometer _seppukku_. Mas não pronunciou nada, esperou que o vice-comandante dos _Shinsengumi_ continua-se.

- Ele anda a agir de uma forma … estranha ultimamente. – continuou.

Ayu-nee esperou que ele continuasse.

- Anda sonolento. E mentiu-me! Disse que são insónias. – continuou Hijikata, caminhado em redor da cozinha – Mas eu não acredito. Há algo mais! Até no Saizo ele se descuida! Antes trazia sempre aquele maldito leitão! Agora, nem lhe liga. É o nosso tratador que o alimenta. Estas atitudes não são habituais em nada do Souji.

Hijikata pareceu ter terminado seu discurso. Ayu-nee tapou o caldeirão com a tampa metálica e cruzou os braços sob o peito.

- Que acha que sei sobre o assunto?

- O Souji não desabafou nada consigo? – questionou Hijikata.

- Não. – mentiu Ayu-nee com naturalidade – Porque haveria ele de me contar questões pessoais?

- Porque você é uma pessoa de confiança. – respondeu Hijikata – Não quebraria o juramento de silêncio a ninguém. Nem mesmo a mim!

- Hijikata-_san_, - começou Ayu-nee – se o assunto fosse grave e, de facto, Souji-_kun_ me tivesse dito alguma informação que lhe fosse útil, eu quebrava esse voto de que fala. Mas não é o caso. Souji-_kun_ nunca falou comigo acerca de nada grave. Talvez ele esteja a falar-lhe a verdade. Talvez sejam insónias.

- Insónias que o fazem de esquecer de tudo? – ripostou Hijikata, nada convencido.

- A falta de sono deixa mazelas no corpo. – informou Ayu-nee – Se ele tem sentido dificuldades em dormir, é natural que ande cansado e sem vontade de fazer as coisas habituais.

- Mas há algo mais! – insistiu Hijikata – O olhar dele… mudou!

Ayu-nee ergueu um sobrolho.

- Tem um brilho diferente. – continuou – Há uma aura diferente em redor dele. Como se a mente dele estivesse perdida noutro lugar. Só não consigo descobrir onde e porquê…!

Ayu-nee suspirou. Sabia que iria ser difícil pedir a Hijikata-_san_ que esquecesse o assunto, mas o vice-comandante parecia obcecado em querer saber o que se passava.

- Acho que está a dar demasiada importância a este assunto. – desabafou Ayu-nee – Devem ser apenas insónias!

Hijikata ficou a olhá-la, desconfiado.

- Não me olhe assim! – pediu Ayu-nee – Confie na palavra do Souji-_kun_. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Ele é tão jovem! – observou Hijikata – Tem apenas dezanove anos.

- Pode ser jovem, mas já tem muito conhecimento da vida. – vincou Ayu-nee – Não se esqueça com que idade é que ele começou a matar.

- Como me posso esquecer…?

Assim não se falou mais nas estranhas insónias de Okita Souji. O assunto perdeu-se no tempo.

_- "Oito! Eu tinha oito anos."_

_

* * *

_**CONTINUA ...**

_

* * *

_


	10. Retorno ás Origens

**CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

As duas semanas de Chiyo na Vila de Mibu estavam a chegar ao fim.

Na manhã seguinte, a bela jovem teria de regressar ao _Inn_.

Mas o tempo não foi desperdiçado pelos amantes. Na última noite de Chiyo, todas as outras noites foram resumidas. Todas as fantasias concretizadas. Não houve local algum no corpo de Chiyo que Okita não descobrisse, não tocasse, não beijasse. O mesmo com o corpo de Okita, que se deleitou com os prazeres oferecidos por Chiyo.

Os lábios de Okita percorriam o interior das coxas da amante, enquanto a fitava com gozo e um brilho de luxúria. Chiyo soltava uma pequena gargalhada. Okita ergueu seu tronco e deitou-se sobre o peito dela. Beijou-lhe os lábios enquanto entrava dentro dela. Chiyo soltou um prolongado gemido de prazer. Depois uniu sua boca á dele.

- _Ama-me…!_ – implorou num gemido desesperado – _Ama-me como nunca me amaste antes!_

E assim ele fez.

* * *

A manhã chegou. Indesejada.

Nos seus aposentos, Chiyo arrumava seus quimonos e pertences na sua trouxa. A _shoji_ abriu-se, atrás de si. Olhou o intruso. Era Okita Souji. Vinha com uma expressão soturna. Fechou a shoji. Caminhou, decidido, para ela e tomou os lábios carnudos como seus. Suas mãos na cintura dela começaram a descer para as coxas, engelhando o tecido do quimono. Mas Chiyo afastou-se.

- Agora não. – pediu, olhando-o.

Okita assentiu positivamente.

- Peço desculpa. – pediu o capitão. – Desculpa o meu comportamento, não consegui controlar.

Chiyo olhou-o.

- Não peças desculpa. – sorriu ela, tocando-lhe no rosto – Apenas não é momento indicado. Tenho de acabar de arrumar as minhas coisas.

A bela jovem ajoelhou-se e continuou a colocar suas coisas na trouxa. O semblante de Okita estava perdido nas paredes do quarto, com um brilho melancólico e distante.

- Vais… sentir falta dos nossos momentos? – questionou-a.

Chiyo ergueu-se, de rosto pasmado.

- Que pergunta essa! – exclamou, indignada – Claro que irei! Eu amo-te, sabes disso.

As mãos de Chiyo tocaram-lhe nos braços e subiram-lhe para o rosto.

- Não gosto de te ver com uma expressão tão séria. – disse-lhe com um sorriso.

- Com que expressão é que posso estar, - parou -, quando te vais embora para os braços do teu _noivo_?

- Ele não significa nada para mim. – vincou Chiyo. – Nada.

Okita franziu o sobrolho.

- Ele vai amar-te, vai tocar o teu corpo. – continuou – E eu ficarei aqui, sozinho, sem ti. E "nós" não passará de uma recordação perdida no passado. O teu futuro é o teu noivo, o teu futuro marido e pai dos teus filhos.

- E eu recordarei o passado vezes e vezes sem conta! – disse, com convicção, Chiyo – Pois ele pode ter o meu corpo, mas nunca irá ter o meu coração nem a minha alma. Pois essas te pertencem. E irão pertencer até á minha morte. E depois dela! E nas vidas que se seguirão!

- Eu acredito em ti. – suspirou Okita – Mas não posso deixar de sentir somente dor. A dor de te perder, a dor de ficar sem ti. É insuportável.

- Nunca me irás perder. – disse Chiyo, pegando na mão do _samurai_ e pousando-a sobre seu peito – Este coração é teu. E sempre será. Não importando as distâncias que se colocaram entre nós. Eu estarei sempre contigo.

Os olhos de Okita fitaram-na, com um frio distante.

- Nunca pensei sentir esta dor… - confessou – É como se uma parte de mim se fosse separar do meu corpo. A tua saída vai deixar um vazio em mim.

- E a tua a mim. – concordou Chiyo, numa triste voz chorosa – Amo-te tanto. Mais do que a minha própria vida!

Chiyo estendeu seus lábios para os deles e estes uniram-se num beijo. As mãos de Okita agarraram-lhe a cintura. O beijo de Okita deslizou-lhe pelo pescoço, enquanto suas mãos agarram-lhe as coxas magras e colocaram-nas em torno da sua cintura.

- Souji, não… - implorou num gemido – Por favor, não… está quase na hora de eu ir.

Mas Okita não parou. As mãos de Chiyo agarram-lhe os pulsos, enquanto estes se movimentavam na sua cintura, abrindo-lhe o quimono. A cintura do _samurai_ impulsionou-se para entre as pernas finas da jovem.

Chiyo conseguiu libertar seus pulsos das mãos fortes do capitão e agarrou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o olhar nos seus olhos. Os movimentos de luxúria de Okita cessaram. E os lábios de Chiyo pousaram na sua testa.

- Amo-te, nunca te esqueças disso. – sorriu ela – Agora, deixa-me partir.

* * *

Goro esperava Chiyo ao portão da Vila de Mibu.

Quando o olhar da bela jovem chocou com o da rapariga que a esperava, sentiu-se corar por instantes. Era a primeira pessoa a vê-la depois de tudo o que se passou nos quartos do _Dojo_. Nas noites em que Okita a fez sua.

- Olá, Chiyo-_chan_. – sorriu ela.

Chiyo sorriu, embaraçada.

- Olá.

Goro olhou-a, curiosa, e depois riu-se.

- Porquê tanta vergonha?

Os olhos azuis de Chiyo olharam-na surpresa e tentou disfarçar com um sorriso, que se soltou nervoso.

- Vergonha!? Ora essa!

- Vergonha, sim! – insistiu Goro – Ficaste toda corada mal me viste, Chiyo-_chan_! Que sucedeu?

- Nada sucedeu. – mentiu Chiyo com um falso sorriso confortante.

Goro olhou-a desconfiada e sua expressão logo se transformou num sorriso cordial de cumprimento, olhando a pessoa que surgira atrás de Chiyo, fechando o portão.

- Okita-_san_!

Chiyo sentiu-se tomada por uma onda de surpresa, choque e vergonha. Sentiu as mãos de Okita poisarem sobre seus ombros finos e rodou-se seu rosto e encarou o capitão.

- Vim despedir-me de si, Chiyo-_san_.

A bela jovem esboçou um sorriso. Seu olhar baixo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Obrigado pela estadia, Okita-_san_. – seu olhar subiu ao dele – Foi muito construtiva.

Esta palavra ficou suspensa no ar, enquanto o olhar de Okita se derretia no dela. Controlou-se ao máximo para não a tomar em seus braços e beijá-la ali mesmo. Limitou-se a sorrir e a soltar suas mãos dos ombros dela.

- Ainda bem que assim foi. – sorriu – Espero que venha mais vezes. Teremos muitas saudades vossa.

- Sim, virei. – sorriu, baixando o olhar e encarando Goro. – Vamos?

- Sim, claro. – sorriu Goro – Adeus, Okita-_san_. Obrigado por tomar conta da Chiyo-_chan_!

- Sempre que necessitarem. – sorriu Okita, acenando em despedida.

Goro começou a caminhar em direcção á cidade. Chiyo seguiu atrás dela, mas parou por uns momentos e sua face rodou a encarar seu capitão amante e em seus lábios articulou:

- "A-M-O-T-E."

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	11. Partir

**CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

Chiyo estava de regresso ao _Inn_.

Yoshida Toshimaro estava na entrada, esperando-a com um sorriso de alívio. Cumprimentou e agradeceu a Goro a oportunidade que deu a Chiyo. A rapariga despediu-se de ambos e seguiu sua rota.

- Que feliz que fico por teres chegado bem, minha filha! – sorriu Yoshida, tomando a pequena em seus braços num abraço fraternal.

- Também eu o estou, pai. – sorriu Chiyo.

Chiyo libertou-se dos fortes braços do pai, com um sorriso, e suspirou:

- Bem, irei arrumar as minhas coisas no meu quarto…

- Espera! – exclamou o homem, fazendo a filha parar de subir a escadaria de madeira e ficar a olhar, sobressaltada para ele – Não o faças, não é necessário.

- Não é necessário? – estranhou com um sorriso – Ah, já percebi! Mas agora não, pai. Acabei de chegar de uma longa viagem, estou muito cansada. Mais logo vou dar um passeio consigo.

- Nós mudamos de _Inn_. - informou Yoshida.

Esta informação fez Chiyo congelar nas escadas e olhar para o pai.

- Mudamos de _Inn_? – repetiu.

- Sim. – confirmou – Os teus pertences já estão todos lá.

- Mas… porquê?

- Essa é uma informação que não te posso dar. – vincou Yoshida.

Os ombros de Chiyo descaíram e deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente.

- Mais segredos do seu "trabalho"?

- Chiyo, por favor…

- Pai. – proferiu Chiyo, num tom calmo – A tua profissão, se lhe posso chamar assim, faz-nos mudar de lugar sempre. Não me podes obrigar a ir contigo, desta vez…

- Claro que vens comigo, Chiyo! – vincou Yoshida – És a minha filha! Tens de me acompanhar sempre!

- Mas desta vez não quero! Não me podes obrigar! – argumentou – Eu quero ficar em Kyoto!

- Mas nós vamos ficar em Kyoto, filha! – informou-lhe.

Uma nova iluminação de esperança surgiu ao rosto de Chiyo.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – confirmou Yoshida – Vamos mudar-nos para o _Inn_ Ikeda-ya. Tenho lá pessoas á minha espera para reuniões importantes para o futuro do nosso país. O Japão tem homens que se preocupam com o seu destino.

Chiyo desceu as escadas de madeira e sorriu para o pai.

- És um homem corajoso, pai.

Yoshida sorriu a acenou negativamente.

- Apenas honro o meu trabalho. – sorriu – Iremos então; vai indo para a carruagem, eu vou tratar dos últimos assuntos com as empregadas.

- Sim, pai. – sorriu Chiyo.

A jovem caminhou para a rua e entrou na carruagem, colocando sua trouxa aos pés.

Yoshida tocou o sininho da recepção do Inn e apareceu-lhe Fey, vinda da sala de jantar.

- Sim, Yoshida-_sama_.

- Eu e a minha filha iremos agora. – informou – Se alguém perguntar por nós, você diga que fomos embora da cidade.

- Que posso eu ganhar com isso? – questionou-lhe a velha.

Yoshida retirou do interior do quimono uma saca de couro. No seu interior pesavam moedas. Colocou-a na mão esquelética de Fey.

- Assim já conversamos de outro modo. – sorriu, mordaz a mulher.

Yoshida olhou-a.

- Você e a sua filha, Chiyo, saíram da cidade. – proferiu Fey – E não voltarão.

- Exactamente. – assentiu Yoshida.

* * *

Chiyo olhava em seu redor, no interior da carruagem. Era uma despedida aquela paisagem tão familiar. Nas ruas movimentadas. Via no fundo as lojas, as mercearias. Mas entre a mercearia do pai de Yuji, o namorado de Goro, e uma loja de doces, estava uma porta com um pano escuro. Encostada a ele, estava a velha que lhe leu a mão. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Chiyo ao sentir o olhar gélido da mulher no seu. Seus negros olhos fitavam-na sem piedade.

A porta da carruagem abriu-se e Chiyo sobressaltou-se.

- Calma, filha! – exclamou Yoshida – Sou só eu.

- Mas assustaste-me, pai!

A mão de Chiyo estava em seu peito e seus lábios deixaram escapar uma gargalhada nervosa. Voltou a olhar para onde outrora estava a velha, mas agora tinha desaparecido! Não estava jamais lá! Abanou a cabeça e virou-se para a frente, olhando seu pai com um falso sorriso.

* * *

Um novo dia se erguia em Kyoto.

Okita seguia seu rumo ao _Inn_. Esperançoso no reencontro apaixonado com a amante. Comprou um bonito enfeite de cabelo de jade e madrepérola no artesão, para oferecer a sua amada. Entrou na recepção e tocou a sineta, que tilintou. Logo apareceu Fey vinda de uma sala.

- Boa tarde! – exclamou Okita.

- Boa tarde… - travou Fey – O que deseja?

- Chiyo-_san_, está no seu quarto? – questionou Okita.

Fey já esperava esta pergunta; colocou uma falsa máscara de indignação e surpresa.

- Chiyo, disse?

- Exacto.

Fey abriu o livro de registos e procurou pelo nome "Chiyo" nas pessoas hospedadas de momento no Inn.

- Deve estar enganado. – concluiu a mulher.

- Como enganado? – estranhou Okita.

- Não está nenhuma "Chiyo" de momento neste _Inn_.

Uma onda de choque embateu contra o capitão.

- Não está…? – admirou-se – Procure novamente.

- Nas pessoas hospedadas de momento, não está. – insistiu Fey – Mas há uma "Chiyo" aqui na lista…

- Vê! – exclamou Okita, com um alegre suspiro de alivio.

- Das pessoas que saíram ontem. – concluiu Fey, ignorando a interrupção.

A boca de Okita descaiu e sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Saiu ontem? – repetiu – Mas para onde?

- Isso não sei. – respondeu-lhe Fey – Apenas que saíram da cidade.

- Saíram da cidade? – repetiu. – Mas voltarão?

- Não.

Os olhos de Okita pregaram-se ao chão, enquanto sentiu a espada da saudade trespassar-lhe o peito. Sua amada tinha partido. E não ia regressar. Olhou para a velha que o encarava com uma expressão crua e sorriu forçadamente.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu-lhe com falso grato – Tenho um bom dia.

- Igualmente. – proferiu enquanto o capitão virou costas cabisbaixo.

Okita caminhou para a multidão. Sem se importar para as vidas que passavam a seu lado. Pensou nas palavras. "Eles não voltarão a Kyoto". Sabe lá onde estaria ela agora. Sua amada. Que cruel podia ser! Porque se envolvera com tamanha intensidade? Entregara seu amor aquela beleza rara do Japão e agora sofre as mágoas. Engoliu um seco e cerrou as pálpebras por segundos. Respirou fundo e caminhou de volta ao _Dojo_. Estava na altura de dizer adeus.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	12. O Ataque a Ikedaya

**CAPÍTULO XII**

* * *

**8 De Julho de 1864**

* * *

A noite estava fria, apesar do quente dia de Julho. No céu escuro, uma esfera prateada iluminava a cidade de Kyoto. A noite já ia alta. Nas ruas não havia sinal de actividade humana. Não havia um único ruído que perturbasse a beleza nocturna. As folhas bailavam, silenciosas, nas ramagens das árvores.

Á entrada do _Inn_ Ikeda-ya apenas duas lanternas tradicionais japonesas brilhavam alaranjadas. Nas traseiras do edifício, Suzu olhava a lua com a sua _katana_ na mão. O pó do chão foi movimento por silenciosas passadas. Os pés dos soldados dos Shinsengumi pararam frente ao portão do _Inn_. Frente aos esquadrões estavam o comandante Kondo, o vice-comandante Hijikata e os capitães dos restantes esquadrões. Trocaram olhares entre todos e Kondo mandou Okita avançar com o seu esquadrão. Arrombaram os portões de madeira e invadiram, de _katana_ impune, o interior do edifício, matando todos os que se colocassem á sua frente.

* * *

No seu quarto, Chiyo passava um pente de ébano pelos seus cabelos compridos. Seus dedos magros acompanhavam o passo deste. Sua pele pálida brilhava na escuridão do quarto, apenas iluminado pelo luar que penetrava no quarto pelas portadas abertas da varanda. Uma vara de incenso ardia a um canto, libertando perfumes pela divisão.

Sua longa mão pegou num espelho. Era uma bonita peça em bronze, com o verso com relevos de uma cerejeira e uma inscrição acerca de renascimento. Tinha sido uma oferenda de seu noivo, Matsumono Gackt, com quem iria ser obrigada a casar no dia seguinte. Olhou seu reflexo na superfície redonda e espelhada. Seus dedos magros passaram pelos contornos de seu rosto, sentindo as suas feições e a suavidade de sua pele. Seus olhos claros estavam mais pálidos naquela noite. O azul do céu quase que se esfumava em água.

Poisou o espelho na sua cómoda. Ergueu-se e caminhou para junto do incenso que ardia. Atrás dele havia uma tábua funerária com o nome "Natsu" gravado a caracteres. Ajoelhou-se diante dele e orou e pediu guia á alma de sua falecida mãe. Pediu-lhe para a ajudar no seu casamento contrariado. Que lhe desse força para continuar. Pediu ainda que seu coração lhe voltasse a pertencer, pois não queria mais sofrimento.

- _Por favor._ – implorou num murmúrio, de pálpebras cerradas.

* * *

Kondo cravou a sua espada no ventre de um dos empregados, que rolou, morto, pelas escadas abaixo. Fez sinal a Okita Souji para este avançar. Correu pelas escadas, seguido pelos restantes esquadrões.

* * *

Chiyo abriu suas pálpebras e ficou olhando o nome da mãe inscrito na tábua. Tinha saudades dela. Lembrava-se vagamente do rosto dela. Era um rosto muito bonito, de feições doces e femininas, com olhos iguais aos seus. Sua mãe fora executada pelo próprio pai quando Chiyo tinha cinco anos. Por causa de amar o seu pai. E agora o seu pai, que amou perdidamente um amor secreto, vai sepultá-la num casamento obrigado com o filho de um militar francês. Não era justo!

Ergueu-se e caminhou para o seu _futon_. Deitou-se nele e tapou-se com as mantas brancas. Estava estranhamente fria aquela noite. Os lençóis aqueceram rápido e aquele calor lembrou-lhe os braços de Okita Souji em seu redor, abraçando-a e tomando-a como sua. E assim adormeceu, sonhando estar nos braços de seu amado.

* * *

A _shoji_ do quarto de Yoshida foi arrombada. Vários homens foram mortos andar inferior, neste a única presença era de Yoshida Toshimaro. Alguns membros do clã _Chōshū_ fugiam pelas varandas, desesperados pela sua vida. No telhado, Yamazaki Suzumu lutava contra a _shinobi_ Akesato.

Yoshida permanecia sentado, contudo. De pernas cruzadas, o chefe bebia saké, como se os sangrentos eventos que ocorriam no _Inn_ não lhe importassem.

* * *

As pálpebras de Chiyo abriram-se, sobressaltadas no seu sono. Gritos ecoavam do piso inferior. Levantou seu tronco e ficou em silêncio escutando os gritos de horror. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha dorsal. Abraçou-se a si própria. Os gritos cessaram passado pouco tempo. Silêncio.

Ergueu-se do _futon_ e caminhou para a shoji do quarto. Abriu-a. O corredor estava silencioso. Nenhum sinal de actividade humana. Estava tudo escuro, á excepção do quarto de seu pai, cuja _shoji_ estava aberta. Que estranho!

* * *

- Pai?

Uma voz feminina ecoou nas paredes nuas da divisão. Yoshida olhou, assombrado, para a shoji aberta do seu quarto. Era Chiyo. Tinha acordado! Sentiu as mãos dos espadachins do terceiro esquadrão apertarem-lhe os pulsos com mais força. A _katana_ de Okita Souji pressionou-lhe a garganta, procurando saber quem era o intruso.

- _É a minha filha._ – informou Yoshida – _Imploro-vos que não a magoem._

No corredor, Chiyo deu um passo em frente. Via a _shoji_ do quarto de seu pai aberta, ao fundo do corredor. Mas este não lhe respondia.

- Pai? – chamou novamente.

- Volta para o teu quarto! – ordenou Yoshida.

Chiyo parou de caminhar. Ficando congelada no meio do corredor. Aquilo era uma situação estranha. Desconfiou que algo de errado se passasse.

- Pai, está tudo bem? – perguntou Chiyo – Acordei com pessoas a gritar! O que se passa?

Yoshida deixou a sua cabeça cair e respirou fundo. Sentia-se humilhado, mas iria fazer de tudo para proteger a sua bela filha, a única recordação viva da mulher que amou.

- Tiveste um pesadelo, querida. – mentiu. – Volta para o teu quarto, está tudo bem.

Chiyo deixou ficar-se em pé no corredor. Algo a aconselhava a regressar ao seu quarto, mas ela preferi ficar ali. Como se sentisse a aura de sua paixão ali perto, mas era impossível. Houve silêncio durante prolongados segundos.

- Hoje estive a orar pela alma da mãe, - começou Chiyo – e lembrei do rosto dela. Ela era tão bonita.

Yoshida sentiu um peso no coração.

- Era. – garantiu – Tu és muito parecida com ela.

Chiyo sorriu com esta informação.

- Agora, regressa para o teu quarto.

- Não consigo adormecer!

- Tens de descansar! – insistiu Yoshida – Amanhã é o dia do teu casamento.

Chiyo soltou um triste suspiro e encostou-se á parede do corredor, olhando para a _shoji_ do quarto do pai.

- _Se não queres que a matemos, manda-a embora!_ – verbalizou Okita Souji.

Yoshida lançou um olhar de ódio ao capitão.

- Não me obrigue a casar com ele, Pai. – continuou Chiyo – Não o amo!

- Ele será um bom marido para ti. – assegurou-lhe Yoshida – Agora, por favor, volta para o teu quarto. De manhã falamos.

Chiyo suspirou e deixou suas costas libertarem-se da parede. Ficou hirta e deitou um último olhar á _shoji_ aberta dos aposentos de seu pai.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	13. Foge!

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

* * *

O olhar de Kondo era mortífero, fitando a shoji aberta. Meditou acerca da rapariga. Não podiam deixar sobreviventes. Ela iria ser uma ameaça no futuro; a melhor opção é livrarem-se dela imediatamente. O comandante tocou no braço de Okita Souji e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

- _Vai ao quarto e mata a rapariga_. – ordenou num sussurro.

Okita acenou positivamente com a cabeça e arrumou sua espada na bainha e caminhou para a shoji, indo em direcção ao longo corredor.

- Onde vai ele? – questionou Yoshida, seguindo Okita com um olhar.

- Cumprir um serviço que lhe foi agora ordenado.

- E que serviço é esse? – Yoshida teme pela vida de sua filha.

- Para quê que quer saber? – encolheu os ombros Kondo – Daqui a pouco nada lhe interessará.

- Vocês prometeram que não magoariam a minha filha! – relembrou Yoshida.

- Nós não prometemos nada! – vincou Kondo. – E não se preocupe; ela não sentirá nada. Com as capacidades do Okita, ela terá uma morte sem sofrimento.

- Não! – gemeu Yoshida – Não a matem, imploro-vos! Torturem-me, matem-me lentamente, queimem-me vivo, façam-me todas as barbaridades possíveis … mas a Chiyo não! Por favor…!

- Confesso que o amor fraternal é algo que me comove, mas não neste caso. – cuspiu Kondo – Temos uma missão que nos foi ordenada, iremos cumpri-la até ao fim. Até não restar ninguém a respirar neste edifício.

* * *

Okita caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor. Seus pés pareciam nem pousar no chão de tal leveza. Seus olhos estavam negros e cerrados, com um brilho sedento por sangue. De espada fortemente agarrada nos punhos cerrados, lâmina que brilhava mortífera. Sua mão abriu em silêncio a _shoji_ e deslumbrou o interior escuro do quarto. Entrou a passos de ar. Fechou a _shoji_ atrás de si. No _futon_ estava deitado um vulto feminino. Por entre os lençóis brancos, realçava-se um manto comprido de cabelo liso negro.

Apontou sua espada ao tronco. Num segundo tudo aconteceu! A figura feminina girou por entre os lençóis e encarou-o com um suspiro assustado. A expressão assassina no rosto de Okita Souji dissolveu-se numa de surpresa. Não! Era simplesmente impossível ser verdade!

- Chiyo…

O tronco da jovem ergueu-se, enquanto o corpo de seu amado o seguia, recuando. Uma expressão de surpresa e questão estava espelhada no rosto de ambos. A espada que Okita segurava na mão caiu no chão e suas mãos abraçaram a cintura da amada. As mãos de Chiyo agarram os maxilares dele e olhou-o com um brilho de questão nos olhos.

- O que estás aqui a fazer, meu amor? – questionou-o.

Okita ainda estava em choque, demasiado em choque para lhe responder. As mãos magras de Chiyo percorreram o uniforme manchado de sangue. Líquido escarlate sobre tecido azul-celeste. Uma expressão de confusão surgiu ao rosto dela e depois olhou-o:

- Que te aconteceu? – questionou-o – Porque está o teu uniforme sujo de sangue?

Okita não lhe respondeu, permaneceu em silêncio; olhando-a. Foi então que uma expressão assustada surgiu ao rosto de Chiyo.

- De quem eram aqueles gritos, Souji? – perguntou Chiyo com receio.

Okita olhou-a, com pena nos olhos.

- O que se passa? Porque não me respondes?

A voz de Chiyo tornou-se chorosa e lágrimas começaram-se a formar nos olhos dela. As mãos de Chiyo taparam-lhe a boca quando a imagem de Okita matando pessoas lhe surgiu á cabeça. Acenou negativamente com a cabeça, tentando convencer-se que era mentira. Suas mão cerraram-se em punhos, juntas á face. Um gemido de dor soltou-se, quase silencioso, de sua garganta. Agarrou suas mãos aos ombros de Okita. Deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o peito dele, com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela face.

- Responde-me!

Foi então que Okita Souji falou pela primeira vez naquela noite, num tom sério:

- Tens de fugir daqui.

A cabeça de Chiyo acenou negativamente.

- O que se passa?

Okita colocou as suas mãos nos ombros da amada e olhou séria, e com um choro na voz:

- Tens de sair daqui, o mais rápido possível. – ordenou – A tua vida está em grande perigo.

Chiyo olhou-o, sem compreender.

- Souji, - implorou ela calmamente, contendo raiva – O que está acontecer? Quem é que mataste?

- Não importa quem matei; ninguém te pode matar a ti. – desesperou Okita – Foge. Agora!

Chiyo acenou negativamente com a cabeça e olhou:

- Não, não sem o meu pai.

Os olhos de Okita fitaram-na com choque, confirmando o seu maior receio. Chiyo era filha de Yoshida Toshimaro! Suas pálpebras cerraram-se por alguns momentos e sentiu uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe do rosto. Esta limpou o sangue que lhe escorria de um corte na testa.

Chiyo olhou-o; desejou amá-lo naquele momento. Tanto tempo que estivera sem ele! Suas mãos tocaram-lhe o rosto. Rasgou um pouco do tecido dos lençóis e limpou o sangue que escorria dos cortes. As pálpebras cerradas de Okita franziram-se com a dor. Depois, estendeu ela os lábios e beijou-lhe o rosto. Seus lábios femininos tocaram-lhe a testa, as pálpebras fechadas, os lábios, o maxilar.

Um suspiro de prazer soltou-se da garganta de Okita; as suas mãos poisaram sobre o tecido da _yukata_ de Chiyo e baixo-o, até á cintura da amada. Não era este tempo para amar, mas que se consumasse uma vez mais uma paixão proibida entre inimigos. Okita abriu seus olhos e lançou seus lábios ao pescoço dela, descendo para a linha da clavícula, dos ombros, dos seios, do estômago.

Okita abraçou-lhe a cintura e apertou-a contra o peito, enquanto lhe afastava o tecido inferior da _yukata_ e puxou as coxas dela para junto das suas, descendo a sua _hakama_ e revelando seu órgão íntimo ansioso por ela. Chiyo abraçou o pescoço dele e beijou-lhe os lábios e enquanto ele se uniu a ele, ambos soltaram um gemido contido. Os lábios dos amantes mesclaram-se novamente enquanto seus corpos se tornavam um. Não demorou muito até ambos chegarem ao limite. Okita libertou toda a sua tensão naquele momento com Chiyo, penetrando-a fortemente. Quando chegou, Chiyo agarrou fortemente os cabelos apanhados de Okita, trincou os lábios, esforçando-se para não gritar.

Seus lábios soltaram-se e agora seus olhares cruzavam-se, enquanto os peitos de ambos desciam e subiam, ofegantes, a estabilizar do momento passado.

- Irás fugir agora? – questionou-a Okita num tom esperançoso.

- Não.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	14. Porque a Amo

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

* * *

- Foge daqui!

A voz de Okita Souji soava grave e desesperada, depois do ar lhe ter sido devolvido aos pulmões. O espadachim ergueu-se do _futon_ e apertou o nó da sua hakama. Olhou Chiyo com desespero, que tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, como se nada se passasse. Cuidadosamente colocou suas mãos nos ombros que ela voltou a cobrir com a _yukata_, erguendo-a até ao seu nível. Suas mãos subiram-lhe pelo pescoço, até ficar nos limites do maxilar e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Eu amo-te. – lembrou Okita com um suspiro – Agora foge! Por favor! Tens de fugir!

- Porquê? – questionou-o Chiyo – Para não teres de me matar como fizeste com outros? E como queres fazer com o meu pai?

Okita olhou-a, assombrado.

- Eu nunca te mataria. – garantiu em tom sério – E nem deixaria que o fizessem.

- E o meu pai? – argumentou Chiyo – Quem o defende? Todos os seus homens foram mortos, não foram? Não deixarei que me tirem o meu pai! É a única pessoa que me resta!

- Fala baixo!

A mão de Okita tapou a boca de Chiyo, cujos olhos o fitavam com ressentimento. Okita beijou-lhe a testa com devoção e deixou sua mão deslizar até aos ombros dela.

- Eu amo-te mais do que alguma vez imaginei ser possível amar alguém e é este o teu presente a mim? A morte do meu pai?

- O teu pai é o inimigo. – vincou Okita – Eu não sabia que eras filha dele. Nem sabia que ele tinha uma filha!

- Pois sabes agora. – cuspiu Chiyo.

Okita olhou-a, seus olhos assombrados pelo ódio na voz da amada.

- Estás arrependida o que aconteceu entre nós?

Chiyo olhou-o, de olhos lacrimejantes e perguntou-lhe com o tom combinando com os olhos:

- Algum dia me arrependeria?

Correu para os braços dele beijando-lhe os lábios. Depois afastou-se.

- Porquê? – questionou Chiyo – De meu único ódio nasceu o meu único amor…

- Que digo eu, então? – suspirou Okita, abraçando-a junto ao peito – Condenado a amar a filha do inimigo. E não me importa isso, porquê? Meu amor por ti ultrapassa o meu ódio pelo teu pai.

Chiyo baixou a cabeça, junto ao peito dele e depois ergueu-a.

- Não deixarei que o façam! – proferiu em tom de raiva.

Numa fracção de segundos o corpo leve correu para fora do quarto. Os olhos de Okita abriram-se em terror e seguia. Mas era tarde demais! Chiyo irrompeu pela sala e ajoelhou-se no chão em frente ao pai, de braços abertos e olhos chorosos. Os olhos dos _samurais_ do Shinsengumi olharam-na sem compreenderem. Kondo olhou Okita na porta com ar estupefacto.

- Porque não a mataste?

Okita não o escutava, apenas olhava o corpo de Chiyo no chão, tão próxima da lâmina mortal dos seus companheiros.

- Se querem matar o meu pai, terão de me matar primeiro!

Kondo caminhou pela divisão e colocou-se á frente de pai e filha, de espada erguida:

- Que isso não seja um impedimento...

Numa fracção de segundos, o corpo de Okita colocou-se frente ao de Chiyo de espada impune.

- Nem penses em tocar-lhe!

A voz áspera de Okita gelou os músculos de todos enquanto a sua lâmina assassina lhe era apontada.

- O que raio pensas que estás a fazer, Souji? – questionou-o Kondo – Poupar vidas do inimigo?

- Esta vida não irão tirar! – cuspiu Okita com ódio na voz.

Os olhos de Chiyo olharam o amado; nunca o vira tão mortífero! Seus olhos pontiagudos, negros de raiva e sua voz, tão amável e doce, agora tão áspera e dura.

- Foge daqui, Chiyo. – proferiu Okita, sem a olhar.

A bela jovem sentiu lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

- Como sabe ele o teu nome, filha? – questionou-a Yoshida. – Como é que aquele cão sabe o teu nome?

- Que fique claro, Yoshida, que eu apenas estou a defender a vida da sua filha. – cuspiu Okita – A sua posso muito bem tirá-la!

Estas palavras cruéis perfuraram o peito de Chiyo como uma espada; amava-o tanto, não suportava a dor de o ver matar seu pai, que amava igualmente.

- Defender…? – repetiu, incrédulo, Kondo – Souji, porque defendes a vida dessa mulher?

- Porque a amo!

Uma interjeição de surpresa e choque percorreu todos os samurais, cujas lâminas se baixaram com o choque.

A primeira vez que a viu, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que fizeram amor, todos os momentos juntos, lhe passaram pela cabeça como um _flashback_ de recordações. Okita fechou os olhos, como se recolhesse o melhor desses momentos.

- Ama-la? – repetiu Kondo – Ela é a filha do Yoshida! Enlouqueceste de vez, Souji!?

A respiração de Chiyo parecia ter parado de vez; tudo ficou claro na sua mente. Okita Souji era o inimigo. Era inimigo de seu pai, é o _seu_ inimigo. E no entanto o seu coração, o seu corpo, a sua alma… pertencem ao inimigo. As lágrimas mancharam-lhe a pele pálida do rosto, enquanto seus raros olhos azuis fitavam o chão.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	15. O Agradecimento de Chiyo

**CAPÍTULO XV**

* * *

- Souji… - Hijikata preparava-se para falar mas foi interrompido pela mão cortante de Kondo.

- Souji! – cuspiu o comandante – És um dos melhores espadachins do _Shinsengumi_! Talvez até o melhor em combate. És o capitão do nosso primeiro esquadrão.

- Não passo de um humano, tenho as minhas fraquezas. – respondeu Souji.

Chiyo olhou-o com uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe do rosto. _As minhas fraquezas. _Então, ela era uma fraqueza. Uma fraqueza á qual o _samurai_ sucumbiu. Sentiu seu coração ser despedaçado pelas palavras e actos de Okita naquele momento. Mas amava-o com tamanha força que era-lhe impossível odiá-lo. Odiá-lo pelo monstro assassino que era, odiá-lo por querer matar o seu pai, odiá-lo pelo sofrimento que lhe está a causar no peito. Mas… odiá-lo pelo toque das suas mãos na sua pele, os seus lábios sobre os seus e a avassaladora sensação de seu corpo a unir-se ao seu; era uma tortura.

- Matá-los, Okita! – ordenou Kondo. – Matá-los aos dois ou juro que será a minha espada a trespassar as tuas entranhas!

Okita balançou o braço e libertou a sua espada de seus dedos, fazendo-a cair, forte, no chão. Em seu rosto havia persistência e o olhar frio de quem não se deixa abalar ou comandar por ordens. Kondo levou este acto como uma afronta.

- Resignas-te a obedecer-me! – cuspiu o velho _samurai_ – O que estás a fazer é traição! É traição contra os _Shinsengumi_! E a traição só tem um fim…

- Kondo-_san_, por favor… - implorou Hijikata – Souji… sê razoável. É a nós, aos _Shinsengumi_, que deves lealdade. Cumpre o teu dever, cumpre a ordem dos teus superiores.

- Mas também mantenho lealdade ao meu coração. – informou Okita.

Chiyo ergueu seu olhar azul ao do samurai, seu coração acelerava tanto que parecia poder explodir a qualquer momento, sua respiração pesada em antecipação, um frio congelava-lhe o corpo e arrepiava-lhe a pele: um frio chamado medo.

- Como te tornaste tão cego, Okita? – cuspiu Kondo – Faz o que te ordenamos! Mata-los!

Ouviu-se então um estrondo no andar inferior, os _samurai_ do _Shinsengumi_ colocaram em posição de combate. Foi então que surgiram reforços aos homens mortos, rivais dos lobos. Com um grito de guerra, correram a lutar contra os _Shinsengumi_. Yoshida ergueu-se e pegou na sua espada, começando a batalhar contra os seus agressores.

Chiyo correu a encostar-se a um canto, assustada e a tremer, sem saber o que fazer. Okita lutou contra alguns homens e correu para ela, a pegar-lhe na mão. Os amantes correram, entre sons de espadas a cruzarem-se e gritos e urros de agonia, pelos corredores. Okita levou-a de retorno ao seu quarto e abraçou-a em seus braços, beijando-a com fervor. O beijo fora tão desesperado, tão intenso como se fora a último.

- Foge daqui, meu amor. – ordenou Okita – Esconde-te nas florestas que rodeiam este _Inn_, eu iria procurar-te depois da batalha.

- Não me quero separar de ti… - chorou Chiyo – Tenho tanto medo…

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se, novamente. As mãos de Okita acariciaram o rosto de Chiyo, olhando-lhe nos olhos azuis.

- Tens de ir. Não é seguro aqui. Vai, faz como te disse. Esconde-te, que após irei procurar-te e ficaremos juntos.

- E se não voltares? Tenho tanto medo de te perder… Vem comigo! Agora. Não lutes mais. Já houve demasiado sangue nas tuas mãos…

- Tenho de ficar, meu amor. – suspirou Okita – Tenho de ficar, é o meu dever. Ainda que tenhas o meu coração, ainda tenho lealdade para com o _Shinsengumi_. Sou um capitão, os meus homens precisam de mim.

- Mas… - suspirou Chiyo.

Okita silenciou-a com o seu dedo e olhou-a nos olhos. Beijou-a, abraçou-a em seus braços, sentiu-lhe o corpo e a alma.

- Por favor, vai.

- E se não regressares?

- Irei regressar. – assegurou Okita – Agora, tenho de ir, meu amor. Tenho uma batalha para ganhar. Amo-te...

Beijou-a com fervor e correu para fora do quarto, deixando para trás uma Yoshida Chiyo derretida em lágrimas de tristeza.

Okita correu pelas divisões do _Inn_, numa perseguição incansável, todos os _Shinsengumi_ estavam dispersados, enquanto se debatiam entre lâminas e sangue com os reforços que haviam chegado para ajudar ao vilão. Ao chegar a um comprido corredor, Okita deslumbrou o alto vulto negro do samurai que procurava, pai da sua amante, Yoshida Toshimaro.

- A ver, a ver! – exclamou Yoshida. – Se não é o cão que anda a farejar a minha filha?

Okita fitou o rival com gelo no olhar violeta, empunhado a sua espada, em pose de ataque. Yoshida não posicionou a sua espada, contudo. Limitou-se a mantê-la baixa, olhando e observando Okita Souji.

- O que queres dela? – cuspiu Yoshida – Atacar a minha filha para me atacar a mim é um plano dos _Shinsengumi_, não é certo? Seus cães nojentos… Eu mato-vos a todos antes de o fazerem! Antes de passarem a minha filha entre vocês, como uma reles prostituta!

- A Chiyo não foi passada entre ninguém! – cuspiu Okita – Nem eu o deixaria.

- Não me provoques mais, garoto! – avisou Yoshida – Matar-te vai ser o que mais prazer hoje. Ela amanhã tem o casamento com o homem que lhe vai garantir o seu futuro, e os dos meus futuros netos que irão nascer desse casamento.

Estes factos causaram a Okita um aperto no coração e na garganta, suas mãos tremiam enquanto agarravam na espada, seus lábios trémulos e suas pálpebras frenéticas, esforçando-se para levar a dor para longe.

- Não te abanes como um bebé chorão! – cuspiu Yoshida – Achas que irias abusar da minha filha e ficar impune? Fazias-lhe coisas para as quais ela não estava preparada! E ela é como a mãe. É fraca de carne e de coração! Deixou-se enfeitar pelas tuas palavras…. seu cão!

- Cale-se! – ordenou Okita, cego de fúria – Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe o quanto eu amo a Chiyo! E quanto me dói o facto de ela ser sua filha.

- Essa tua dor vai durar pouco. – sorriu com malícia, Yoshida – Vou matar-te em menos de cinco minutos. E vais-te arrepender do que fizeste à Chiyo. Por lhe teres tirado a sua honra, a teres feito sangrar e ir impura para o seu casamento. Seu cão… a farejar o que já tinha dono.

- A quem ela pertence, só ela sabe. – corrigiu Okita, empunhando a espada – Poderá matar-me, que morrei sabendo que é a mim que ela ama, não a esse homem com quem se vai ver forçada a casar.

- Chega desta conversa! – grunhiu Yoshida.

Com um grito, Yoshida empunhou a sua espada e correu na direcção de Okita, pronto para matar o _samurai_. Okita também avançou. As espadas cruzaram-se numa luta desenfreada. Por entre golpes, os _samurais_ atacavam: avançavam e recuavam. Com um grito, a espada de Okita deslizou pela carne do braço direito de Yoshida, fazendo o homem gemer de dor.

- Cão! – gritou ele.

Yoshida tapou o sangramento com a mão, mas Okita lançou uma nova investida. Contudo, o rival tirou a mão da ferida e empunhou a espada, respondeu ao ataque com uma defensiva. Okita saltou para trás e partiu uma parede de papel de arroz, seguiu atrás dele Yoshida, de espada no ar, com sangue ensopando-lhe o quimono. Numa investida, o rosto de Okita foi ligeiramente cortado, fazendo o _samurai_ rosnar de dor.

- Esse será apenas o primeiro golpe de muitos! – cuspiu em aviso, Yoshida, avançando para ele.

Os dois _samurais_ batalharam, até entrarem novamente num corredor estreito. Suas espadas batalhavam fortemente, o ódio entre os dois homens era a pimenta para a batalha. A imagem de Chiyo nos braços do outro homem, impulsionou o _samurai_ a golpear com mais fervor, o ódio fervilhava-lhe nas veias, seu sangue fervia, e o seu talento com a espada era mais evidente. Sua espada cortou-lhe metade do braço esquerdo, fazendo Yoshida estremecer em dor. Num novo golpe, Okita correu para o corpo do rival, com um grito, empunhando a espada, preparando-se para finalizar com o trabalho que havia começado.

- Arrrgggghhhh! – gritou ele, enquanto a sua espada se erguia no ar.

Num golpe, ouviu o som da carne a ser cortada e gemidos de dor, sua espada deslizou completamente e Okita terminou seu golpe. Um corpo tombou no chão, Yoshida Toshimaro estava morto. Okita cravou a sua espada no recém-cadáver do vilão, gemendo em cansaço.

Correu escadas abaixo, procurando não pelos seus companheiros, mas por Chiyo. Abriu caminho para o pátio da rua, onde deslumbrou um aglomerado de soldados do _Shinsengumi_. Ao verem o capitão do primeiro esquadrão, os _samurai_ congelaram, em suas faces um rosto de terror, de olhos abertos e lábios comprimidos.

Okita olhou para os soldados, confuso pelas suas reacções. Foi então que deslumbrou a sua agonia. No chão, ao meio do pátio estava o corpo imóvel de Chiyo. Seus cabelos negros como um manto sobre o chão sujo, seu rosto petrificado, sua respiração pesada e uma enorme mancha de sangue ensopava-lhe o rico quimono, que fazia prever um golpe, quase que fatal, mas que em fracções de minutos, o iria ser.

- Quem fez isto! – berrou em agonia, Okita, olhando em seu redor.

Os seus companheiros afastaram-se do _samurai_, que caminhava a coxear, como que embriagado, embriagado pela sua própria dor. Olhava em redor, como um caçador, procurando pelo culpado.

- Quem fez isto! – gritou de novo – Quem? Respondam-me!

A sua ferocidade era a mesma que nas batalhas, já não havia o doce e meigo Souji, apenas um mortífero Okita, de coração destroçado pela dor e pela traição. Atirou com sua espada para o chão, como que cansado e deixou-se cair aos pés do corpo de Chiyo. A rapariga estava tão cansada… Tão fraca. O sangue ensopava-lhe as vestes; não lhe restaria muito mais tempo.

- Quem te fez isto? – chorou Okita, tomando o corpo dela nos braços – Quem te fez… isto?

Os olhos semi-cerrados de Chiyo fitavam-no, distinguindo o azul entre as suas lágrimas, que lhe molhavam o rosto de porcelana. Um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se-lhe nos lábios.

- Uma vez perguntaste-me… - começou Chiyo – Porque me recusava a ser feliz… Julgo que era por ter demasiado medo. M-mas tu, levaste o medo para longe… Meu amor.

Okita estava com o rosto desfigurado em dor, as lágrimas rolavam-lhe face abaixo, enquanto acenava em negação; não a queria perder, não a podia perder. Abraçou-a mais em seus braços, enquanto chorou alto.

- Não… não faças uma despedida… - implorou-lhe Okita – Eu irei levar-te a um curandeiro, vais ficar bem… Vais ficar comigo…

- Meu amor… O tempo escasseia-se. - sorriu Chiyo, olhando-o com um sorriso – Obrigado.

Okita olhou-a, surpreso, não compreendo as suas palavras.

- Obrigado por me teres mostrado o amor e a felicidade.

A rapariga esboçou um grande sorriso e uma lágrima rolou-lhe pelo canto da face esquerda. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e sua face ficou estática. Okita olhou para o rosto da amante com sofrimento e não conseguiu impedir o choro, abraçou o corpo contra o seu, com força. Yoshida Chiyo faleceu em seus braços.

* * *

**CONTINUA... no próximo e ÚLTIMO capítulo.**


	16. Finale

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

* * *

Um longo dia passou.

O funeral de Yoshida Chiyo foi realizado após do de seu pai, Yoshida Toshimaro. Nele estiveram presentes poucas pessoas, pois a bela jovem nunca saía do _Inn_. Okita Souji observou a cerimónia fúnebre á distância, sofrendo silenciosamente enquanto a sua doença lhe queimava os pulmões. Após o ataque ao Ikeda-ya Inn, foi-lhe diagnosticado tuberculose.

* * *

- Souji.

A voz grave de Hijikata apareceu na shoji dos aposentos do _samurai_.

O capitão estava sentado no seu futon, de olhar perdido, rodeado de folhas escritas pela mão de Chiyo. Seus cabelos negros e compridos estavam desalinhados e sujos. Sua bela face parecia ter envelhecido, com papos arroxeados sob os olhos húmidos de lágrimas. Aquele estado de depressão e a confirmação da sua doença mortal estavam a deixar os outros espadachins preocupados.

- Não queres ir apanhar um pouco de ar? – questionou Hijikata – Está um bonito dia hoje.

Mas Okita Souji não respondeu. Deixou-se ficar no seu silêncio depressivo.

O vice-comandante deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente mas compreensivo.

- Souji. – começou – Não podes ficar fechado neste quarto a ler o que ela escreveu. A tua doença só vai piorar com esta depressão.

A estes argumentos, o capitão encolheu os ombros, derrotado.

- Podemos ir a outro local, então. – propôs Hijikata – Onde gostarias de estar?

- Debaixo da terra.

Okita falou pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

Esta resposta chocou Hijikata, que o olhou de olhos arregalados e examinou a figura cadavérica diante de si. Deixou seus ombros largos e musculosos descaírem, derrotado. Cabisbaixo, caminhou para fora do quarto.

* * *

Okita Souji morreu de tuberculose em 19 de Julho de 1868, tinha 25 anos.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_**Hey there!**_

**Esta fanfic foi demorada e eu peço desculpa! Coloquei-a online em 2009 e só a terminei em 2011. O problema foi falta de inspiração, até que um dia resolvi que tinha de a terminar, porque não gosto de deixar os meus projectos incompletos. Como tal, aqui está ela completamente finalizada e espero que esteja do agrado de todos.**

**Esta foi a primeira fanfic de Peacemaker Hurogane a não conter yaoi - é de salientar que eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra os homossexuais, alias sou uma pessoa bastante mente aberta e já participei em manifestações a favor dos homossexuais. A única razão foi que quis fazer algo diferente, visto já haver milhares de fanfics homossexuais acerca deste manga/anime.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e beijinhos para todos.**

_Igarashi-Chan!_


End file.
